Unova Journeys: Past with Plasma
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: Mikee and Dawn have returned from Johto, and a year has past until both of them head for Unova, where Mikee discovers secrets to his parent's disappearence. Can he discover the secrets and win Dawn's heart? Sinnohshipping, Anti-Penguinshipping, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a brand-new Pokemon series, since these are starting to pop up everywhere. This one will finally have Mikee's past, and he could further his relationship with Dawn here in the Unova region. To briefly explain, Mikee has completed the Johto Pokemon League, Dawn went back home and so did Mikee and his sister Alice. The story will explain the rest of the way. **

**Note: I capitalize Pokemon names. It's what I have been doing for the longest time, and it feels messy to me if it isn't in capital letters for Pokemon names or the word Pokemon. **

**Disclaimer: The following is a Fan-fiction based on characters created by the makers of Nintendo, the Pokemon Company, and any other company affiliated with Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, and I do not own Pokemon at all.**

**Chapter 1**

**Years Go By**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon day in Sandgem Town, as there was a small commotion outside a house. It was a familiar Pokemon Trainer by the name of Mikee Aeros. He was in the front of his house in a battle with his Eevee battling against his sister Alice's Pokemon which was a Sceptile. Things looked pretty intense between the two.

"Eevee, go! Use Iron Tail!" Mikee commanded. The Evolution Pokemon charged at the Forest Pokemon with a glowing steel tail. Sceptile blocked it successfully and pushed Eevee back.

"Sceptile, use Dragon Pulse!" Alice yelled. Sceptile reared its head and fired a powerful looking orb.

"Counter that with Shadow Ball!" Mikee yelled quickly. Eevee formed the attack but the Dragon Pulse was fast and it hit Eevee head-on, making the Evolution Pokemon skid backwards. The attack was pretty damaging, but Eevee shook off the pain and got ready.

"Go for it with Leaf Blade!" Alice commanded. Sceptile roared and its leaves on the arms became long and sharp. It charged at a blur towards Eevee.

"Use Dig, hurry!" Mikee yelled. Eevee leaped up and dug in time to dodge. The Forest Pokemon was surprised and was hit from underneath. Eevee jumped out, still ready.

"Not bad Eevee. You're getting stronger and stronger every time. I'm proud of the both of you. Sceptile, take a rest." Alice said and returned the Pokemon. She sighed in relief and pushed back her dark brown hair. Her clothes consisted of a red strap top with a long black skirt and sneakers. Her brown eyes reflected care as she looked at her younger brother.

Mikee was nineteen of age now, and he did look older than before. His looks though slightly changed as spring was around the corner. He didn't wear his trademark beanie, but now wore a black and white cap with the Ultra Ball symbol on it, a red long sleeve shirt, beige pants, and blue sneakers himself. He had the Poketech on his left wrist, his Pokeball belt full of Pokeballs and his Eevee on his shoulder too.

"Thanks sis. I needed the training. Even though I won the Silver Conference, I still have to become the best. The Elite Four isn't accepting Trainers yet." Mikee answered, petting Eevee as they sat down on the front steps. Alice herself was about twenty-nine, and pretty young for being his only family. It made her wonder something about what their mom and dad used to be.

"Alice, do you remember Mom and Dad?" Mikee asked as he looked up at the blue sky. She looked at his brown eyes, and they were full of confusion. She remembered he was just born at the time around two years old. She barely remembered then herself. Their whole history was weird.

Alice remembered the both of them leaving them around fifteen years ago. She couldn't remember much, but they had to go to the Unova region for some business. At least, that's what they told her. Mikee was only around four, and he was with Professor Rowan playing with the Pokemon. After they left, her parents weren't heard from since.

"Not much. All I know is that they went to the Unova region." She answered to him. He sighed a bit and looked down at Eevee, who was taking a nap.

"I wonder what happened to them. They just vanished without a single trace after that." He stated and looked up at the sky again.

"There's nothing we can do. We have to move on." Alice said to him, looking up at the sky too. He got up after that.

"I can't move on, not until I find out what happened to Mom and Dad." He told her and began to walk in the forest. He was going to have some time alone. Alice understood as the video phone began to ring. She went to go answer it. Alice answered the phone and Johanna Berlitz was on the other line.

"Johanna? How are you doing?" Alice asked as she sat down. She hasn't seen Johanna since Mikee came back from Johto, which was three years ago. She looked slightly older though, but how could you tell in adults? Her hair was beginning to fade towards being gray though.

"I'm doing fine Alice. I was just calling you to ask you something." She said.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Is Mikee planning to go to the Unova region soon? I was thinking of sending Dawn there, and I was wondering if Mikee could go along with her, like he did in Johto." She asked.

"Both of them? Well, Mikee hasn't said anything lately, so I don't think he's really interested in going. He's been thinking of our parents, and Unova is where they disappeared to." Alice told Johanna and then began to tell her about what she remembered from her past.

* * *

Mikee was out on the forest area, leaning back on a tree. He had his eyes closed, and he noticed Eevee was back at the house, probably with Alice. This was one of the few times he wasn't with Eevee. Sure, a year without journeying is pretty boring, but he's been to the other places, all except for Unova.

_Unova, where my parents disappeared to. I don't know what to do if I do go there. I have to find out more. I have to see why they vanished. I have decided. I'm going to Unova._ Mikee thought and turned his hat around. He walked back to his house to find Eevee. His trusted Pokemon was asleep still. He smiled at the sight which would be very cute to most.

"Are you sure? It could work…All right then. I'll bring him over and we'll spend time together. Bye." He heard Alice say over the video phone. She walked outside to see him sitting there. Her expression froze, fearing that he heard the details.

"Did you hear everything?" She asked.

"All I heard was that we're going somewhere. Where are we both going?" Mikee asked. She sighed in relief and smiled.

"You'll see. Just bring Eevee with you."

* * *

They were already on the road, and Mikee knew where they were heading. It was Twinleaf Town, where Dawn was. It's been a while, but Mikee remembered her. He was in love with her, and he couldn't deny it any longer. They were traveling together in Johto. Mikee was challenging the Gyms and she was into their Contests. It was at the Lake of Rage back then, where he admitted his love to her.

The only problem was that she was still in love with Ash at the time, and she liked him. Mikee understood that. Even though he barely understood Dawn sometimes, he knew why. She probably thought this Ash was better than he was. Mikee accepted that from Dawn, but accepting the fact that his one-and-only crush loves some other kid; he still couldn't shake off his love for her. He wanted to make her happy. Seeing her now would just make it sort of awkward. Alice didn't know abut this because he never told her. Twinleaf Town was just around the corner, and so was Dawn.

"We're here! Come on, let's go see someone." Alice told him with a smile. Mikee's expression didn't change as they walked in the town's boundaries. They were going by houses until they reached one which only confirmed Mikee's suspicions. It was Dawn's house, and it still looked the same. Nothing much has changed around here. Eevee jumped off of his shoulder and ran up to the door. Eevee liked Dawn too. She was friendly towards his Pokemon. Alice knocked on the door several times, and Mikee tensed up slightly.

The door unlocked and Johanna was the one who answered it. She looked at them with a smile, especially at Mikee. As they came in, he didn't see Dawn around the living room. She was probably up in her room, he assumed.

"Welcome the both of you! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Johanna asked the both of them.

"Yes, it has been a while. We haven't heard from you since Mikee here returned from Johto." Alice said as he sat down along with her. She looked at Eevee who went up to Glameow as the both began chatting in their own Pokemon language. It was cute seeing the Evolution Pokemon chat with the cat Pokemon. He smiled at the sight and heard someone knocking on the door.

"Mom, it's me, I'm coming in." He heard someone say and the door opened to reveal Dawn. Mikee turned a bit red in the face at her sight. Sure, it's been a year, but she changed a bit. Her hair was still as long as ever, reaching halfway down her back. Her figure has developed a bit, and she looked older. Her clothes looked the same as before when they met with her black top and pink skirt with pink go-go boots. Piplup was walking by her side as the Penguin Pokemon finally noticed Eevee there. It chirped happily and ran over to the Evolution Pokemon. Dawn looked and saw Mikee, and her eyes widened. For a second, the both of them looked into each other's eyes. Brown orbs stared into blue crystals for a few seconds and both of them smiled.

"Well, the both of you are here, that's good. We both have something to ask of you." Johanna asked as she got up. Alice joined her as well. Both Mikee and Dawn looked confused as Alice started.

"We want you both to go to the Unova region."

"What?" Dawn and Mikee both asked in unison. Johanna faced to Dawn and Alice faced to Mikee.

"Honey, for the past year, you've been training and talking about exploring more, but you can't just train here. You haven't been to the Kanto region because you-know-who might be there. You need to go out and explore the region. There are a lot of new things out there, and you should explore it with him, because I trust him to watch on you, knowing how you get sometimes." Johanna explained.

"Same goes for you too Mikee. I know the Unova region is a mystery, but you can't deny it just because it affects you. The both of you should go together." Alice asked. Both of them looked at each other until Mikee said, "Yeah, I was thinking of going, if you're willing to go. I could go find out more about my parents there" He asked.

"Mikee, please, you need to learn how to forget about them. Do you even know where to start?" Alice asked. Mikee wanted to answer back, but all he did was have his mouth open with no words coming out. He knew she was right.

"There's a boat heading for tomorrow early in the morning. You two want to take that?" Johanna asked. Both of them nodded, looking eager to go on another journey.

* * *

Mikee and Dawn were both hanging out in the front porch. They were sitting on the steps a couple of feet apart. It has been so long since they've seen each other. He was feeling nervous though. She looked at him for a moment and then returned to the sunset. He wanted to say something, although he was never good with words. It felt awkward now, since he has already admitted his love. It was still there, but it felt weird. His body felt like it was on fire, and his mouth dried up.

"So, how have you been?" Dawn asked, breaking the silence between them. Mikee gulped and cleared his throat. It was funny how a girl like Dawn could affect him like this.

"I've been okay. I'm just training with Eevee and my other Pokemon. It does feel weird that I beat the Johto League, but the Elite Four hasn't accepted trainers yet until next spring." He told her.

"That's good news at least." Dawn told him, her voice trailing off a bit. She sounded a bit sad though, and that's what got Mikee's attention.

"What about you? You seem pretty sad though." He asked. He could tell it from the depth of her eyes. She sighed and looked at him.

"Ash doesn't like me. He's in love with some other girl." She said and looked away.

"What?" Mikee asked, taken aback a bit.

"I went to Kanto a week ago because he came back from Unova himself. When he returned, he was with some red-head, and they were together. I met her, and she's very aggressive, but I guess Ash is into girls like that." She said and looked at him. "I thought I loved him, but…"

"Dawn, you do love him." Mikee said, as he looked to the ground. It was still true. If she didn't love him, then Dawn would have never brought it up about him.

"But, it's just…he…" She stuttered, beginning to tear up, until Mikee slided to her. He put his hand on top of her hand and looked into her eys again.

"It's okay; you don't have to bring it up. Look, we're both starting a new journey in Unova. I want to go there to compete in something completely different than the normal battles here. There are so many other Pokemon there we haven't seen yet. The battles will be pretty intense there, I can feel it. I'm also sure that there's something for you there too." Mikee told her, and then he froze. He didn't realize that he was holding her hand. He turned a bit red, but she smiled.

"You're right. We can find something new there, and if not, then I'll learn new things and bring back new Pokemon for Contests!" She said, getting excited too. Both of them were smiling and simply enjoying the sunset.

It was the night before the journey began. Mikee couldn't sleep as he was sleeping at Dawn's house for the night. The dock was in Sandgem Town, so Alice would have his things packed up. He was thankful for that. He couldn't sleep because Dawn was still on his mind. Sure, hearing that Ash broke her heart by meeting some red-headed girl was sad, but it also meant that Dawn could like him now, maybe to the point of love. He didn't know, but he guessed it. His heart felt lighter. Mikee had a chance, and he wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

**Well, this ends the first chapter of my new and inspired series, Unova Journeys! This time, I'm going to continue it unlike Johto Journeys. Now, my plans are pretty simple. I'm going to make it sound more like the show while following the game's plotline and my own plotline at the same time. As for its place in the anime, it takes place after Ash gets out of Unova, and he goes with Misty instead. Yeah, in the end to me, it's Pokeshipping, Well, no need to worry, I am including the shipping that I don't like and despise, but it's to make it fair. **

* * *

**And, once again, I'm accepting OC's, but this time, I'm going to use them. XD. It's a new form this time around too. I already have two OC's I'm planning to use, so submit via review! **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Clothing:**

**Personality: (I need a clear persona please. Nothing like three or so sentences.)**

**Profession: (Trainer, Breeder, Scientist, etc.)**

**Goal: **

**Opinion on Dawn: (Honest opinion, so I can get a feel towards how they act.)**

**Opinion on Mikee: (Same as above)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Pokemon Section**

**Pokemon: **

**Nickname:**

**Personality:**

**Attacks: (List up to four and one to be learned later with an asterisk.)**

**Pokemon in Box: (List as many as you want, but don't make it too large.)**

**And that's it. Lastly, no legendary Pokemon in your team or box. That just makes it unfair. **

* * *

**Poll: I'll open up these after the end of every chapter. I just ask a random question. Question of the Chapter is: Who is your favorite Starter Pokemon from the five regions? All counts will end once the second chapter is posted.**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	2. Old Rivals, New People

**Wow, eight OCs in one single night. Are you sure you guys are reading it? Heh. Anyway, there are so many, I'll have to find a way to put them in. **

**Besides, here's Chapter 2 everyone! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon White and Pokemon Black is a trademarked company in which I do not own or seek to make a profit from the companies of Nintendo, and The Pokemon Company or anything affliated with Pokemon, Pokemon Black and/or Pokemon White.**

**Chapter 2**

**Old Rivals, New **

**People**

* * *

The morning sun rose from the horizon, signaling a brand new day for Dawn. She got up from her bed and stretched. Piplup woke up with her, chirping pretty happily.

"Eevee, use Iron Tail!" Mikee declared from outdoors, making the both of them look outside. They saw Mikee's Eevee slam a near-by tree with the Steel-type move, making it shake pretty hard. Some apples fell off the tree, and they both collected them. She looked at him again from her window. Sure, it's been a year since they traveled together, but they were doing it again. She wondered if he was going to try something like last time. Dawn had to admit, the moment at the Lake of Rage was beautiful, but she loved Ash. Now, he was out of her life, and he was open.

_It must have been hard for him to be like that. I just pushed him aside after he opened up his heart to someone like me. Mikee…_ Dawn thought as her mother knocked on the door. "Dawn, are you up?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah mom, I'm up! I'll be down in a few minutes." Dawn answered as Piplup shook off the morning grogginess and looked outside too. Dawn quickly put on her usual outfit of her black top and pink skirt. She walked out her door and went downstairs. Her mother was already cooking some breakfast. Mikee came inside from the front door with a basket of the apples he knocked down with Eevee.

"Thank you Mikee. Just put the basket there." Johanna asked him. He nodded and put the basket on the pointed out counter-top. She took the apples and began to cut them as both of them sat down. It was pretty silent between the both of them. Johanna put their breakfast on the table after a while.

"So, are you ready for the Unova region today?" Mikee asked as he ate the fresh fruit Johanna carved out. Dawn nodded and so did Piplup. He smiled too, and continued eating.

"So, Dawn. You are aware that Unova has no Pokemon Contests, right?" Johanna asked as she sat down as well to join them.

"Yeah, but mom, I'm going to train myself and get some new Pokemon for the Contests in the future. We also need to get stronger." Dawn answered, smiling. Mikee nodded and so did Eevee. Johanna looked at the both of them smiling. She couldn't help but smile too. Her daughter was happy about this.

"Well, I'm happy that you're going with my daughter again. You seem to always look out for her back in Johto, especially with Team Rocket at the time." Johanna thanked.

"Aw, it was no problem Ms Berlitz. It was a really tough time back then. They were trying to revive their organization for their boss named Giovanni, but in the end, they failed." He explained and finished up. His Eevee chirped happily and finished up his food too. Dawn and Piplup were finished as well.

"Let's go pack our things. Unova waits for us!" Dawn declared. Piplup jumped up to the table and tapped its chest in a brave bravado. Eevee leaped onto Mikee's shoulder and they both got up. Things were going to be okay from here on out.

* * *

At the Sandgem Town port, Mikee and Dawn were both walking with en entire crowd of people who were going for the ship heading for Unova's town, Nuvema Town. That was the first city to go to in order to begin the journey, as Professor Rowan informed them. There, they would meet a professor named Juniper, and she would give the both of them their upgraded Pokedexs.

Mikee was excited, but he was also very nervous inside. Sure, the new region would be fun to explore, especially with Dawn, but it would also mean that he could find out what in the world happened to his parents. They just vanished out of thin air. Alice also showed him something before they left.

It was about thirty minutes before they arrived on the docks. Mikee was dropping off his Pokemon with Alice when she went to him. Dawn was outside playing with Eevee during the time. The younger brother looked and saw her with a sort of cardboard box.

"Mikee, I know you won't listen to me, and you'll go after the answers to our parents. Look…" Alice told him and opened the box. Inside was a document and a patch for a uniform. The patch was a black and white medieval shield with a neon blue 'P' and a zig-zag 'S' underneath it. Alice picked up the paper and she began to read it.

"To my children Mikee and Alice, if you received this letter, it is because we cannot return home. There are legends here in Unova that talk about a very powerful and world-creating Pokemon by the name of Reshiram. As researchers, both your father and I went to see more, but we were caught up with an organization by the name of Team…" Alice finished and sighed.

"That was it. The letter just ends off there. Mikee, I won't tell you what to do anymore, but please, just be really careful. Please, do it for me." Alice said, almost in a begging tone. Mikee was choked up by the letter as he looked at the emblem. Whatever this emblem meant, it would lead him to his parents.

"I will. Don't worry. I have Eevee and Dawn with me. I'll be sure to stay safe, all right?" Mikee said and hugged his older sister. She hugged back and both let go, as Mikee made his way to the door, putting the emblem in his pocket.

* * *

Back on the docks, he looked at the sky, seeing the numerous flocks of Starly glide on the ocean's updrafts. The ship blew its horn, meaning it was time to leave the docks. "Come on Mikee, we're going to miss the boat!" Dawn exclaimed and took his hand. They both hurried on-board and the boat was leaving the dock. They ran to the back of the ship and saw Johanna and Alice waving to them. They waved back as the ship slowly increased speed and left Sandgem Town. The pair waved until they couldn't see the town anymore. Dawn noticed that she still held onto Mikee's other hand and she blushed, letting go and plucking back. As she plucked back, she bumped into another Trainer. This Trainer was moderately tall, possibly around 6'3". For someone like him, he has long blonde hair that reached to his shoulders, pale white skin and emerald green eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, dark green pants, and dark blue combat boots. Oddly, he also wore a metal red dog collar around his neck. He seemed like a pretty quiet guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Dawn apologized, backing up to Mikee.

"It's no problem. There was no harm done, unless you meant it." He answered with a small smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Mikee asked pretty defensively.

"Nothing, I was kidding around. Name's Szac. You are…" He asked, pointing to the both of them.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz, and I'm training to become a Top Coordinator." Dawn introduced.

"Mikee Aeros, and I'm going to compete in the Unova League and win it all." Mikee introduced.

"It's nice to meet a couple going to the Unova region. I hear it's always romantic there." Szac said and thought of something. Mikee and Dawn both turned red at the same time.

"We're not a couple!" They told Szac in close unison.

"Wait, a Coordinator? Why are you going to Unova? There are no Contests there, you know that right?" Szac asked. Dawn nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm going there to get better for the other Contests around the world. You can't get better by just competing." She answered.

"Or is it so you can be closer to Mikee here?" He replied, getting Dawn to blush even more. It made Mikee turn red too. Eevee growled in response and jumped down to the floor. The Evolution Pokemon wanted to battle.

"Well, I'll be seeing you two. By then, we'll have a battle. Later." Szac finished and left for the ship's bunks. Mikee gritted his teeth and shook his head to hide the blood that filled his face cheeks.

"That guy, he gets on my nerves. I can't wait to battle him and show Szac what I'm made of!" Mikee declared.

"Ee! Eevee!" Eevee agreed and growled again.

"No need to worry. I'm sure you'll get your chance." Dawn told him, hiding her blush. Sure, he made some awkward moments, but it meant something to the both of them.

"Come on, let's go to our rooms. After that, I'll go find a battle somewhere on this ship. I'm itching to win." Mikee suggested. Dawn nodded and they both went for the cabins. As they both turned down the hallways, there was a voice that made Dawn cringe.

"Dede? Is that you?" A voice asked. She cringed as Mikee turned around. He remembered him from their Johto journey. It was Kenny, one of Dawn's rival Coordinators. He originally wanted to come here to Unova, but from Dawn's story, he switched course to Johto just to follow her. Mikee only had to know him to find out how annoying he really was.

"Kenny! I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Dawn snapped back, turning red in embarrassment. Luckily Piplup was in his Pokeball, or else the Penguin Pokemon would have pecked off the Coordinator's face.

"Well, sorry, Dede. It's been a while since you left Johto a year ago. I couldn't find you at all after that to say hi." Kenny replied with the smirk.

"Hi to you too, Kenny." Mikee asked. The male Coordinator ignored him. Since Johto, they haven't really been friends since he told Dawn that he liked her. It kind of made them almost compete over the female Coordinator and made them pretty bitter. Eevee didn't like him either, as the Evolution Pokemon dislikes the way the Coordinator disrespected his Trainer.

"So, are you traveling to Unova too? Want to come with me?" He asked. Dawn stepped backwards and held onto Mikee's arm with both hands, signaling that she was traveling with him.

"I'm traveling with Mikee around Unova to train myself and become a stronger Coordinator, so I have already decided." She told Kenny.

"I thought you promised me back then in Sinnoh that you would join me. Why join this guy?" Kenny asked. Dawn wanted to say something, but Mikee stepped up to defend her.

"What's the problem with me?" Mikee asked, looking pretty annoyed.

"Well, you're just a regular Trainer who won the Silver Conference. You don't stand out from many, except that you remind me of Ash and Pikachu when I see you and Eevee." He remarked. Mikee stiffened a bit as he heard the name, and that made Dawn's expression a bit sad.

"Look, I'm nothing like that guy! He…he…" Mikee began to say, but couldn't say it in front of Kenny. If he found out that Ash broke her heart, then he'll be all over her like nothing.

"What about you prove it to me then? A Pokemon battle with a bet. Whoever wins, Dawn can journey with him." Kenny offered.

"What?" Both Mikee and Dawn exclaimed. She remembered the time with Ash and how he lost back in Sinnoh. That resulted in Kenny trying to be with her all the time.

"Dawn is not something to be won over. That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard of. I'm not battling you over something like that. It's Dawn's decision, not yours or mine or the outcome of a Pokemon battle." Mikee told the male Coordinator.

"Why? Is it because you know you're going to lose against my Empoleon with an Eevee on a ship that has a Pokemon battlefield?" Kenny brought up.

"No Kenny. I know I'm going to win because I'm not you. I'm not thinking of myself. I'm thinking for Dawn's sake, not mine. See you." Mikee said and turned around with Dawn. They opened the door as Kenny put his hand on Mikee's shoulder. He shoved it off and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

"Ugg, why is it that we know the annoying people?" Mikee yelled loud enough for only Dawn to hear.

"Well, Szac wasn't annoying. I thought he was kind of nice. It's just Kenny that bothers me." Dawn answered, sitting down on the bed. Eevee pouted a bit before curling up in the corner of the room to rest. Mikee sighed and punched the air once to let out his steam. Nothing would make him happier if he could see Kenny beaten in a Pokemon battle. His glance went over to Dawn as she still looked a bit depressed. It was because she remembered Ash again.

Mikee always thought of Dawn being happy all the time, but when there's a broken heart, she just looks sad, and it wasn't right to see her not happy. He guessed that's what he liked most about her. Dawn would always put up a smile no matter what happened. Now, reminded of her broken heart, it's like she isn't cheery anymore. Mikee didn't know what to do to cheer her up. He wasn't good with cheering someone up, especially with someone he liked. Different thoughts came to mind, but he just shook his head.

"Dawn, don't worry about what Kenny said, okay? Let's just forget about it and move on. We're starting a new journey, so let's go into Unova with fresh minds and new thoughts. Sound good?" Mikee asked. Dawn giggled a bit and had a smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"You're right. Unova is only until tomorrow anyway. Soon, we'll meet all kinds of new Pokemon to raise and maybe meet some legendary Pokemon. What type are you going to look for?" Dawn asked. They began their conversation for a while as Eevee fell asleep in the corner, looking pretty bored.

It was already night by the time they knew it. Even though Kenny was still around, Mikee and Dawn still had fun the rest of the day. Mikee and Eevee won three battles in a row, Dawn had a Contest battle with someone, and they just kicked back the rest of the day.

It was already night and they were in their cabin for the night. Dawn was sporting her red pajamas while Mikee was just in his white T-shirt and pajama shorts. Eevee was already asleep on the blankets from Mikee's bunk, which was the bottom. Piplup slept with Dawn on the top bunk, and the Penguin Pokemon was already asleep too.

"Both of them sleeping. I bet they're dreaming of Unova." Mikee whispered to Dawn.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it's a good dream." Dawn answered.

"Good night Dawn. Tomorrow will be the start of a new adventure." Mikee thought and turned over to his side. His thoughts went on the patch-on emblem. He shook his head and heard Dawn breathing softly. She already fell asleep before him. He smiled slightly and drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

**Well, that's basically it for now. Yes, the shipping to make it fair was Penguinshipping (Darn fairness) but this is not going to be a Kenny-bashing fic, at least, I don't think it will be. **

**Well, when you guys submitted all the characters, I was having a tough time figuring out which ones to pick. All of them were good, yet, some were just kind of powerful to me. I'll put my opinions and thoughts in order.**

* * *

**Joker's Twin Bro: Your character I liked. It was something unique that I haven't really seen before, and since he was first, I put him in the chapter. He will be reappearing every so often.**

**Ash's Mexican Girl: Well, PM you? I couldn't accept her until the form was filled out. Things are kind of filled up with OC's, but if I ever need anymore, I'll ask you. Sorry. **

**Mew Musica: Awesome female rival for Dawn even though Unova has no Contests. I sense another reappearance coming along, since I call Unova, the place where Coordinators train (And since Kenny is there… _) She'll have to come in one of the chapters. She was also one of my favorites because not only was her team balanced, they were not evolved, and that's why she's one of the characters I would love to accept.**

**XxXAlways-A-DreamerXxX: One pretty unique OC here with all the cuddling and such. I like the fact that all her evolved Pokemon compete for her attention, yet they're very powerful and intimidating to most. She will appear eventually though. I don't know when.**

**Chibi-S4kura: Your OC is also going to appear too. She was one of the normal OCs that were submitted, and that your form was one of the shortest. XD She will appear too.**

**xXRika-WitchofMiraclesXx: Yes, I already have your OC. She will appear since we're friends and all. XD Still, also normal too since I have the form via email.**

**sayomi Athena: Well, I encountered a slight problem. She's a powerful OC, and focuses on Dragons, but she's powerful for the beginning chapters, since Mikee and Dawn are starting their journeys again. I want to include her when the battles get better, and that's later on though. **

**Zaru: We have talked about this over PM, and he is going to be accepted too. Just letting you know here too.**

**I will no longer accept OC's after this unless I need them for later chapters. Right now, it's just the beginning. My goal is to make this like the anime yet follow the plot in the games. **

**So, hope you like this chapter, sorry if your OC wasn't accepted or won't appear for later chapters, but that's how the cookie crumbles. XD**

* * *

**Bloopers/Outtakes (Just funny outtakes I thought up of to make you guys laugh.)**

**Szac Overboard**

Dawn noticed that she was still holding Mikee's other hand. She blushed and plucked back until she bumped into Szac. The force enough was able to make the Trainer flip over the railings and fall into the ocean. Mikee and Dawn both looked and started laughing as Szac laughed a bit too.

"Cut." A dark-grey hedgehog with brown quills yelled. They pulled Szac back up and dried him off.

**Kenny and the Door**

Mikee shook his hand off and slammed the door on his face, but he impacted something as Kenny yelled out in pain. He was holding his face and his nose as it was broken and bleeding. Mikee slammed him in the face again with the door and the young Coordinator was unconscious on the floor.

"Now THAT'S a Kenny-Bashing." Mikee declared, pointing to the camera. Dawn was bursting out laughing and so was the director hedgehog.

* * *

**Question: ****Do you like the bloopers/outtakes I added at the end or should I stop doing them?**

**~PerfectPhoenix (A.K.A, the Director Hedgehog)**


	3. The First Steps

**Thanks for the few reviews I got. You guys are awesome! Some more characters might appear in this chapter, but I'm just doing this at the top of my head. **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon, Pokemon Diamond & Pearl, and Pokemon Black & White belong to Nintendo, the Pokemon Company and everything related or affiliated with Pokemon. I do not own a thing except for my OC's. All other characters belong to other Fan-Fiction authors.**

**Chapter 3**

**The First Steps**

* * *

The ship pulled into the docks at Nuvema Town, slowly coming to a stop. The docks were full of people conversing with each other. From the wooden docks, Mikee and Dawn along with Piplup and Eevee were breaking through the crowd in a hurry.

"We have to hurry before that dork Kenny finds us again!" Mikee reminded Dawn as they hurried along. She agreed with him. Sure it was rude to do this to someone, but he was being creepy to Dawn, and she wanted to get away as soon as possible. They were able to escape all the crowds and hide successfully in the Pokemon Center.

"Whew, that was pretty fun! I'm glad we made it here, huh Piplup?" Dawn asked her Starter Pokemon. Piplup nodded and so did Eevee, who enjoyed a good dash every now and then.

"Fun? Well, it could be as long as we stay away from Kenny. Next thing you know, he'll beg us to let him join or beg me into battling him for you." Mikee stated, shaking his head.

"Well, look on the bright side; at least we're here in Unova." Dawn reminded. He smiled and agreed. It certainly was better than dealing with the male Coordinator in a pointless battle. He could tell this was going to be a really fun journey though, even with the negatives.

* * *

The laboratory was a pretty nice place. It was smaller than Professor Rowan's lab, but still, it looked more modern than the previous labs Mikee has been to. The wind was blowing nicely, and it felt like a really good day. They both went inside to see a couple of researchers walking around, sounding pretty happy.

"Oh, hello there!" Someone said from the upper floors. Their attention went to a brown haired woman on the top floor wearing a researcher's coat and green top with a white skirt.

"Are you Professor Juniper?" Mikee asked. The professor nodded as she walked downstairs. As Mikee could tell, she was the youngest of the professors he's met over the years.

"Yes, and you must be Mikee and Dawn. First off, welcome to Unova! I received the messages from your sister and your mother. I also got the message from Professor Rowan about the new Pokedexes, correct?" Juniper asked the both of them.

"Yes, we can't set off without it. What kind of journey would that be?" Mikee asked. Dawn smiled at his statement.

"D-Dawn? Is that you?" Someone asked from above. They looked and saw someone else, and this girl made Dawn smile too. For a split second, Mikee mistook her for a guy, but who could blame him? She wore a green-vest pull-over sweatshirt, baggy torn bell bottom jeans, and red & green slip-on shoes. She walked down over to Dawn and they hugged each other.

"Dawn, who's this?" Mikee asked.

"Oh, Riu, meet my traveling partner, Mikee. Mikee, meet my cousin, Sirius. Call her Riu." Dawn said, brushing back her blue hair. Riu looked at Mikee with some surprise. She had blue eyes just like Dawn, but there was something a bit off about them. He couldn't describe it as she pulled down her hood to reveal her blonde hair.

"You're Mikee, Mikee Aeros, right?" She asked, pointing at him.

"Yeah, that's me, why?" He asked.

"I'll let you three chat while I find the Pokedexes. Be right back." Juniper told them and left for the other rooms.

"Dawn writes letters to me, and she told me about you. You beat the Johto Championship, huh?" She asked him.

"Yes, we did. Eevee worked his hardest, huh?" Mikee asked his partner. The Evolution Pokemon nodded and looked at Riu with a smile.

"I see. That's pretty impressive. So, what are you here for now? Are you competing for the Unova League?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm going for the top. You?"

"I'm collecting Pokemon for the Pokedex. Professor Rowan asked me to come here and do some research. I'm going for the Unova League too along with my Pokemon here. Come on out!" Riu said and threw out her two Pokeballs. Out came two Pokemon. One was an otter-type Pokemon while the other one looked more like a hairy puppy.

"These are Oshawatt and Lillipup, my first Pokemon here. I received Oshawatt from Professor Juniper and I caught Lillipup right in Route 1, right before the first Gym. I just came back to take a break." Riu explained.

"Wow, Oshawatt is so cute!" Dawn squealed, looking at Oshawatt, who blushed a bit in return. Piplup looked a bit angry but brushed it aside. The Penguin Pokemon knew Dawn well, and it wasn't going to be jealous of some other Water Type.

"Okay, these are your Pokedexes you two." Juniper told them and handed them two different Pokedexes. Mikee's was blue while Dawn's was pink. They were pretty slim in design, and as they opened, the front slid out and the Pokedex voice rang out. "Pokedex Version Five. This Pokedex belongs to Mikee." It read out.

"Sweet. So, thanks for the Pokedex, and we'll be heading out." Mikee said.

"Yes, thank you Professor Juniper. We'll come around again once we have the Pokedex pages filled out. Thanks again!" Dawn thanked and they both left. A few minutes later, before they could chat, Sirius called out to them.

"Wait, Mikee, Dawn!" She called out and ran to them, holding her backpack.

"What's wrong, did we forget something?" Mikee asked.

"Well, if you guys are going to compete, do you know where you're going?" Riu asked. Mikee pulled out his book and flipped a couple of pages. It was the Unova Region Guide, and it was always essential for travelers.

"Well, the first Gym is in Striaton City, so we're heading there I guess." Mikee said. Dawn looked at the book herself to read a bit.

"Well, I'm heading there too right now. Like I said, I'm competing as well. What if we go together? We can help each other out in the long run." She asked.

"Well, of course you can come. I don't see why not. Will that be all right with you, Dawn?" Mikee asked. Eevee looked pretty excited, knowing there was going to be another member to their group.

"Of course she could! It will be really fun!" Dawn said, sounding really happy. Mikee smiled too, knowing this was going to be a really fun journey, but the only downside was that he wasn't going to be alone with Dawn for the whole time. Oh well, he looked to the skies, and he knew he was going to get his chances, someday.

* * *

They were already walking on Route One which was next to an ocean. The breeze felt really wonderful. Eevee, Piplup, and Oshawatt enjoyed this kind of weather. All kinds of Pokemon were roaming about. Mikee had to resist the urge to battle each one, but he couldn't resist smiling. Dawn could tell from his rare smiles.

"The Pokemon found here are Patrat, Lillipup, and Pidove. This route is where I found my Lillipup. It was Oshawatt's first battle, huh Oshawatt?" Riu asked.

"Osha! Oshawatt!" The Otter Pokemon cheered.

"First battle huh? Did you just start your journey or what?" Mikee asked, interested in battles.

"Oh no, this wasn't my first battle. This was Oshawatt's battle. I have other Pokemon in waiting, especially my Infernape. I had to leave him back in Sinnoh so I could start new again. He's probably having fun at home. What about you? You and Eevee of course." She asked.

"Eevee and I have been close. He's my strongest Pokemon, and I never leave home without him. He's been with me through all four of the other leagues and he's going to help me this year too." Mikee explained. Riu nodded and so did Dawn, since she knew the story since Johto. As they approached a hill, they saw that the town of Accumela wasn't that far, a couple of miles ahead. If things went well, they would make it by night.

"Hey, is that…" Dawn asked as she pointed into the forest. Mikee looked and his expression changed to serious. It was a plume of smoke, caused from a fire. It looked pretty small.

"It's a fire! But there is no Fire Pokemon here. I looked myself!" Riu exclaimed.

"Well, it looks like trouble. Dawn, Riu, come on. Both of you could put out the fire with Piplup and Oshawatt!" Mikee said as he began running. The two cousins followed as they saw the fire. It was getting the near-by Pokemon scared, as they were rushing past the three. Piplup and Oshawatt were already putting out any fire that was near-by, but then an Ember attack put the other trees on fire.

Mikee turned to see a huge moth Pokemon on the ground, weakly trying to flap its wings. On the ground next to it was a Bug Pokemon and it was the one firing off the Ember attack. Both of the Pokemon looked similar.

"That's a Larvesta and a Volcarona! What in the world are they doing here?" Riu asked. Dawn took out her Pokedex and pointed at the two Pokemon. She first pointed to the smaller bug. The Pokedex opened up and it spoke in a low voice.

"Larvesta, the Torch Pokemon. The base of volcanoes is where they make their homes. They shoot fire from their five horns to repel attacking enemies." It read to her. She pointed to the bigger moth.

"Volcarona, the Sun Pokemon and the evolved form of Larvesta. A sea of fire engulfs the surroundings of their battles, since they use their six wings to scatter their ember scales." It read again.

"What is it doing here? They're not supposed to be here! I'll find Professor Juniper!" Riu told them.

"Go, hurry! That Volcarona is hurt!" Mikee said, pointing to its wings. The wings on Volcarona were almost torn, and it was weakened. The Larvesta was staring at Mikee as it continued to spread flames around the place. Piplup and Oshawatt were dosing the other fires. Larvesta continued to try and ignite the place, but the two Water Pokemon were still putting out the fires.

Eevee's ears flicked and it growled as it cried out to Mikee. They heard flapping and a large shadow came over them. It was a flock of Bird Pokemon. They were dark winged and thick-bodied, and about six of them. They were circling like vultures and Mikee pointed his Pokedex upward.

"Mandibuzz, the Bone Vulture Pokemon. Watching from the sky, they swoop to strike weakened Pokemon on the ground. They decorate themselves with bones." Mikee's Pokedex read.

"Dark-Flying types, they're as big as Fearow!" Mikee said out loud. He could see the situation. It was possible that one of the Mandibuzz attacked Volcarona, but Riu just said they didn't belong here. The Larvesta was probably trying to protect the Sun Pokemon by setting a fire in hopes that it would scare off the Mandibuzz.

"Eevee, if one of the Mandibuzz swoops down, use Iron Tail to knock it out of the way. We have to protect Volcarona until Sirius comes back." Mikee told his trusty Pokemon. Eevee nodded and jumped off Mikee's shoulder to Larvesta. They chatted a bit and Larvesta nodded. Both of them watched the sky. One of the Mandibuzz dived down, screeching its name. Larvesta fired off an Ember attack, but it dodged easily by swerving out of the way. Eevee leaped after the attack and hit the vulture with Iron Tail, making it crash into a tree near-by. The others soon came down on them.

"Piplup, Whirlpool!" Dawn commanded. Piplup nodded and summoned a big whirlpool and soaked the incoming flock, making them crash into the ground. Larvesta joined in by setting them on fire. The flock, seeing as they were outmatched flew away from the danger.

"That's right, keep running you vultures!" Mikee yelled to the Mandibuzz. Just as he yelled that, Riu came running in with Professor Juniper. Behind her were several scientists and a Nurse Joy with a weird-looking Pokemon.

"You were right! Quick Audino, use Healing Pulse!" Nurse Joy asked the Pokemon that was by her side. The Pokemon nodded and fired off a pulse wave. It seemed to restore some of the Pokemon's energy. Eevee, Piplup, and Larvesta felt it too. The injured Volcarona groaned a bit, meaning it was working.

* * *

It was hours later, but they managed to transport Volcarona to the Accumela Town Pokemon Center, where Nurse Joy and Audino were patching the wings up. In the waiting room were Riu, Dawn, Juniper, and Mikee, along with Larvesta at his side.

"I was wondering where that Volcarona went. See, near Nimbasa City, there have been some ruins that were dug up. As archeologists breached a chamber, it opened to reveal a fleeing Volcarona a couple of weeks ago. To my guess, it was trying to find a home for this Larvesta. The Mandibuzz probably bumped into it and they began to attack." Juniper told the group.

"Well, I'm just glad Volcarona will be all right. Larvesta here was just trying to protect his mother from any danger. That's why he was setting off the fire." Mikee pointed out, looking at the Torch Pokemon. It was asleep next to the chair, wiped out from everything. Eevee seemed to grin, proud that it took on several Mandibuzz.

"What I'm wondering is where the heck did the Mandibuzz come from. They don't attack strong Pokemon like Volcarona. They don't even live around here, and they certainly didn't migrate since it's the Spring season." Riu explained.

"Well, whoever they are, they fled, and hopefully we won't bump into those birds again." Dawn said with a smile. Piplup stood proud on Dawn's lap.

"Well, I'm glad you three are all right. I better head back to the lab. They need me over there. I'll be waiting for your calls Riu!" Juniper told them and left them to think over the situation. Mikee lied back and relaxed. They were already in Accumula Town and that was enough to call it a night, since the sun was already starting to set.

Nurse Joy came in as the three Trainers looked, waiting to hear the news. Larvesta even woke up to listen.

"Volcarona will be all right. She will have to stay at least a week to get her wings back to normal. She won't be going anywhere soon." Nurse Joy told them. All three of them had smiles as Larvesta walked over to see its mother.

"Well, as long as that Volcarona will be all right. Thank you Nurse Joy." Mikee said and stretched. He got up, seeing the two Bug-Fire types having a conversation.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked him.

"Well, if we're staying here, might as well get supplies for the road ahead. I have the money to do so, well, enough, but it never hurts to be careful. We were lucky with those Mandibuzz earlier, and none of us were hurt. I'll be back in a few minutes. Come on Eevee." Mikee explained as his Evolution Pokemon jumped on his shoulder. They left past the sliding doors.

"Yeah, I can see why you like him so much. He's pretty much normal." Riu told Dawn as Mikee was out of earshot. She turned a little red.

"Riu!" She said, but then both girls noticed Larvesta leaving Volcarona and walking out the doors. They both looked to see it follow Mikee.

Eevee noticed the Torch Pokemon following them and jumped off Mikee's shoulder. Mikee turned to see Larvesta. He had a confused look as Dawn and Riu ran to him.

"Well, Larvesta just left Volcarona and just started following you right after you left. Remember what Professor Juniper said? Volcarona was trying to find a home for Larvesta here." Dawn explained.

"Maybe Larvesta has taken a liking to you, Mikee." Riu suggested. The Trainer looked at the Torch Pokemon's blue eyes and he knelt down to it.

"Well Larvesta, do you want to join me?" Mikee asked. Larvesta answered with an Ember attack to Mikee's face. This made the girls laugh as Larvesta walked over to Mikee and nodded. He dug in his pockets for a Pokeball and jumped back. He would have battled it, but the Larvesta was just a baby Pokemon. There was no need to get into a battle. He threw his Pokeball and it hit Larvesta, engulfing the Pokemon in the red light. The Pokeball closed and rumbled around a bit. It soon made a 'DING' sound, and Mikee held up his Pokeball.

"All right! My first Unova Pokemon, a Larvesta!" He declared. Dawn and Riu smiled, happy for the Trainer and a new member of their small team. They all laughed as Mikee wiped off the scorch marks on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, just on Route One where the Mandibuzz fled, there were several men in some sort of sky blue outfit. The Mandibuzz flew to them, ashamed of their recent activity.

"Damn it, we didn't capture that Volcarona and Larvesta baby! That would have been a valuable edition to Team Plasma!" One of the grunts said out loud. One of the Mandibuzz screeched and the grunts looked to see a figure stand on a tree branch. It brandished a blood-red coat which flapped with the breeze. Its face was covered in a samurai mask, but the grunts could see steel-cold blue eyes. A Luxray was underneath, growling and crackling electricity.

"Wait a minute….There's no way! You operate in Johto! You're not supposed to be here!" One of the Grunts cried out as the Luxray jumped in and unleashed the move, Discharge, shocking everyone and the Mandibuzz until they couldn't move. The figure jumped down and nodded to Luxray, who growled, but followed his master.

Darkmask has come to Unova.

* * *

**Yeah, the appearance of two more OC's. I promise, more will show up later on, especially the ones that are a bit overpowered early on. First off, I added a new member to the Mikee and Dawn group, Sirius, but I'm calling her Riu and I might switch back and forth, depending on the situation. She belongs to my friend, Rika-Witch of Miracles (It has a bunch of X's, so I'm just going off memory.) Her story is called ****Transfer**** which will be up soon.**

**As for the Darkmask character, I got the idea of his appearance since he, owned by Zaru, owns Darkmask and writes him in his Pokemon Fan-fic, ****DarkMask: Johto Chronicles****. Take a look if you want to know more. **

**And for those who will say, yes, I'm trying to make this sound like the anime as best as I can. I hope I'm doing well though. It's been a while since I haven't written anything other than Super Smash Bros stories. Well, hope you like, review, and the rest.**

* * *

**Episode 2 Bloopers**

**The 'It BURNS!' Meme**

Larvesta walked up to Mikee as he asked his question. The Torch Pokemon fired out his Ember attack at Mikee's face, but continued it as a stream of fire, and Mikee yelled out, "IT BURNNNNNS!"

**Darkmask's Attempt**

The Team Plasma grunts saw the figure stand on the tree branch. Before anyone could react, the branch snapped in half and the figure fell onto a Luxray, in which it roared and unleashed electricity onto everyone, even his master.

* * *

**Well, not much of a blooper reel, but I am just exhausted. I hope you guys like, read, review, and tell your friends!**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	4. A Devious Tale

**Thanks for the reviews, for those who have. Now I know who to keep and who to boot. It just goes to show how some people just want their OC in a story. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

**A Devious Tale**

* * *

Dawn woke up on another beautiful morning. She stretched and heard Rui sleeping below her. She remembered they all slept in the Pokemon Center's bunk beds. Mikee and Eevee weren't sleeping in their side. She safely assumed that he was out training his new Pokemon, Larvesta. Her thoughts were on her own Pokemon, which was only Piplup. Riu already caught her first Pokemon, Lillipup, and Mikee has Larvesta.

_Well, today, I'm going to get my first Pokemon! Which one should I get though? _Dawn thought as she saw Piplup still asleep. Her thoughts were on her other Pokemon that were left to be taken care of by her mother. There was Buneary, Togekiss, Cyndaquil, Pachirisu, and Mamoswine. Dawn wondered how they were doing.

"Dawn? You're up already. That's good." Her cousin said, waking up. She stretched and pushed back her hair. As she put on her hooded sweatshirt, Rui noticed Mikee was gone.

"Let me guess, he's out training that Larvesta, huh?" She asked.

"It's what I'm guessing. It is what Mikee does when he finds a new Pokemon. It's just like what he did in Johto." Dawn said, smiling. Riu looked at this smile and she couldn't help but smile as well.

"So, you do like him, huh?" Riu asked. That was when Dawn turned red and waved her hands.

"What-what makes you say that?" Dawn asked Riu. Her cousin smiled and left with her bag. After she left, the Coordinator sighed and picked up her bags too. It was time to go, and their next stop was Mikee's gym battle in the next city, Striation City. She was excited though. It has been quite a while since she watched him challenge a Gym. The last time was when they journeyed in the Johto region.

"Yep, just like we guessed, he's right there. See?" Riu pointed out, pointing to the Pokemon Center battlefields. She looked and saw the missing Trainer with Larvesta and Eevee. Both Pokemon were sparring off with each other. Eevee dodged all the Ember attacks Larvesta sent out.

"Yeah, great job Larvesta, you can take a break." Mikee told his new Pokemon partner. Larvesta nodded in response and so did Eevee.

"I thought you were out here. That's just like you to start training a new Pokemon right off the bat." Dawn told them, getting their attention. Mikee smiled as Eevee jumped up to Dawn, basically saying, "Good Morning."

"Yeah, I'm just getting ready for the first gym. It's been a while since I had a decent Gym Battle. Riu, who is the first Gym Leader? Do you know?" Mikee asked the sibling of Dawn.

"Uh, yeah. The two Gym Leaders are Chili and Cress. There was a third, but the two brothers said that he left on a journey. I battled them a week ago and got my first badge with Lillipup and Oshawatt. They're pretty tough for the first Gym." Riu explained, recalling her battle.

"Well, all Gym Leaders are tough. I remember my battle with Maylene a long time ago, back when I was in Sinnoh." Dawn said and explained to Mikee about the time. During the tale, she left out Ash.

"Wow, that was nice of you to do that. My favorite Gym battle was the one against Whitney back during my first time in Johto. Her Miltank before was super-strong and used an Attract-Rollout Combo. It took me three rematches to bring the Pokemon down. When Dawn was with me, Miltank was easier to bring down, oddly. I guess Eevee was stronger then, huh pal?" Mikee asked his Pokemon partner. Eevee chirped in response.

"Well, these Gym Leaders are tough because they challenge your Starter Pokemon. I just had to battle their Water Specialist since Oshawatt isn't super-effective against Water types. I don't know how they are going to battle with your Eevee though." Riu explained as they walked on. They were coming up a hill that looked into Stration City.

"I guess I'll battle the both of them if that's the case. Eevee is only weak against Ghost and Fighting types, but we always find a way to bring them down." Mikee told them. Dawn smiled at this, admiring his sort of determination.

"We can stop here for lunch then. I'm getting hungry myself." Riu said, laughing a bit. They stopped by some trees along the way and near a stump. Mikee was teamed with Dawn to find food while Riu went to train her Oshawatt. The two were walking along the forest path, looking up at the trees. They were walking pretty close to each other. Piplup and Eevee were running ahead, having fun.

* * *

"Riu seems to be a fun person to be around, huh?" Mikee asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty fun. I'm glad you let her come though. It's nice having her around." Dawn stated. Her hair fell a bit forward and she pushed it back. She was still thinking of Ash during the walk. Sure, she was trying to forget him, but still he lingered in her mind. Mikee seemed to notice this, and she shook her head, trying to shake off her sadness. "I hope she isn't bothering this journey though."

"Oh no. It's no problem at all. I enjoy the company at times, unless they're Kenny." He joked, making Dawn giggle a bit.

"True. Still, have you seen any fruit yet?" She asked. Mikee's eyes scanned the trees around them. Oddly, there weren't any fruit, which seemed pretty weird. He knew these kinds of trees always bore fruit.

"No, oddly. Huh? I thought these kind of trees always bore fruit." He said, looking pretty confused. Dawn looked around herself and sure enough, there was only one apple on a tree not too far from them.

"Look, there's one!" She exclaimed, pointing at it. Both Pokemon saw it. Eevee got ready to use his Trump Card, but Piplup came in front of Eevee, blocking the Evolution Pokemon. The Penguin Pokemon had a fierce look on his face and race towards the tree.

"I guess Piplup wants to get the apple himself. You can do it Piplup!" Mikee cheered on as the Penguin Pokemon leapt at the apple and got it successfully. As Piplup jumped down, the bushes near-by rustled, which got their attention. A small purple kitten-like Pokemon came out with big eyes and a cute demeanor.

"Awww, that's an adorable Pokemon!" Dawn exclaimed and took out her Pokedex to get its information. The machine opened and read out the data.

_Purrloin, the Devious Pokemon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect._

"Cute act, huh? That's suspicious. Eevee, stay on your guard, just in case." Mikee warned to his Pokemon. The Purrloin looked at Eevee and then Piplup, but its focus was on Piplup who still held the apple. The Devious Pokemon walked casually as Eevee had his tail raised in case something happened. Purrloin paid close attention to the Evolution Pokemon. Piplup was getting cautious, until Purrloin winked and Piplup seemed to weaken a bit.

"Uh-oh, that's Purrloin's Charm attack! Be careful Piplup!" Dawn warned, but it wasn't enough as Purrloin tripped Piplup and rammed the Penguin Pokemon away, taking the apple and dashing away.

"That was Faint Attack! Eevee, Trump Card!" Mikee commanded. Eevee nodded and fired the Trump Card attack. The Purrloin saw and jumped to dodge the attack. Mikee grunted and saw Piplup chasing after the Pokemon.

"Piplup, wait up!" Dawn cried out and followed after her Starter Pokemon. Mikee followed with Eevee after his friend to make sure she was going to be all right when chasing this Pokemon.

Piplup dashed onward, jumping up and firing his BubbleBeam attack towards Purrloin. The Pokemon did another big jump, but this jump was a mistake as Eevee leapt above and fired a Shadow Ball, hitting the Pokemon down onto the ground. The apple rolled onto the bushes and the Purrloin growled a bit.

"Wait, let this poor Pokemon get it. We'll find some more though. That Purrloin looks hungry. We can find more food around here too, you know." Dawn suggested to Mikee. He thought about it and nodded.

"Fine. Come on Eevee." Mikee told his trusted partner. Eevee nodded and turned around to go. Piplup followed too as the Purrloin retreated into the bushes after the apple. Dawn shrugged and followed Mikee onward into the forest. Things quieted down after that, and soon enough, they discovered a bunch of fruit and berries from the trees around them. Both of their faces lightened up at all the trees bountiful of fruit.

"Wow! Look at all this! Should we get some of this?" Dawn asked.

"Well, from my experiences, usually a Pokemon controls this territory or a whole nest of Bug types. I'll see what happens, and if it's safe, then we can start picking these. Ready Eevee?" Mikee asked. Eevee nodded and took a stance to use Trump Card. Dawn and Piplup stood back as Mikee went to the fruit and picked it. For a few seconds, nothing happened, which seemed to be okay.

"All right, it's safe. Come on, let's get lunch!" Mikee told his friend. Dawn nodded and picked out some fruit too. Piplup leapt up on the trees and dropped the fruit for them to pick up. Things were all right and they soon had enough for lunch.

* * *

Mikee and Dawn made it to camp where Riu waited for them. Her Oshawatt and Lillipup looked pretty exhausted from the battle training.

"Hey you two! It took you long enough. Were the both of you having some time together?" Riu asked. That made Dawn blush slightly.

"We got lunch, didn't we? Come on, I'm hungry now. Let's get to eating!" Mikee told them. He set the fruit down along with Dawn as they sat down. As they ate their fruit, the same Purrloin hung around them, waiting for the right moment. Eevee, Piplup, Oshawatt, Lillipup, and the new member, Larvesta. The Torch Pokemon was nibbling on some berries.

"So, is Larvesta almost battle-ready for the Gym?" Riu asked.

"Not yet. Larvesta is still training, but I know he'll become a great Pokemon, huh Larvesta?" Mikee asked. The Bug type was silent with Mikee's question.

"I guess Larvesta is still getting used to you. They are very hard to raise you know." Riu told the Trainer.

"I guess, but still, I know he'll be really strong." Mikee said with a smile. That made Dawn smile too.

"That's a good attitude to have with your Pokemon. No wonder why you defeated the Johto League. What kinds of Pokemon do you have waiting?"

"A lot of them wait for me at Sandgem Town with my sister. Some of my favorites are my Ninjask, Typhlosion, Swampert, and a couple of others. Eevee and I are usually never separated during our journey. He's my best pal." Mikee explained. Eevee nodded from his food dish and continued eating.

"So, Eevee is your strongest Pokemon?" Riu asked the Trainer.

"Yeah, Eevee here took down Cynthia's Garchomp in a battle during my Sinnoh run, but it was because my Empoleon weakened her Garchomp and Eevee finished the job. It was an epic battle though. If it wasn't for Eevee's combo attacks, Garchomp would have won."

"You stood up against Cynthia in the Sinnoh League?"

"Oh no, she met me after I lost in the Sinnoh League. We battled inside the stadium strangely when no one was around and it was a full battle. She was really tough, but we actually beat her in the end, thanks to Eevee. That was when Cynthia told me to journey to Johto since their Elite Four challengers opened up. During that time, I met Dawn during my stop to my hometown, and that's how we went to Johto together." Mikee explained.

"That was when Team Rocket almost stole my Pokemon if it wasn't for Mikee. He helped me find my Pokemon and saved me from another nest of Ariados. I think it was the same one from before when Piplup and I fought against them." Dawn mentioned. Riu smiled a bit at the mention.

"Good times, that's for sure." Mikee complimented and lied back to relax. He was already done with his share of the fruit. Dawn and Riu were finishing up as they chose to continue on. Striaton City wasn't far ahead. It was in their view at the end of the forest.

"Well, we made it. Striaton City is not too far from here!" Riu told the two. This made them pretty excited. Finally, they reached the city where Mikee's first Gym was. His pulse started to race at the thought of challenging a Gym Leader again. Eevee could feel his Trainer's excitement.

"So, are you going to lead in with Larvesta and end it with Eevee?" Dawn asked with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, at least, that's my plan for the moment. All Larvesta knows at the moment is Ember. String Shot, and Take Down. I highly doubt the little guy will stand a chance though. I might have to depend on a Pokemon from home since Eevee might be too strong." Mikee wondered. Eevee yawned and walked onward, letting Piplup and Oshawatt chase the Evolution Pokemon.

"So, you're bringing a Pokemon from another region? Which one?" Riu asked.

"You'll have to wait and see. I'm having a hard time deciding for myself." Mikee answered. During their chat, all three Trainers were still unaware of the Pokemon following them through the bushes.

* * *

**Well, it's basically all I have so far. Next on my list is either my surprise or Guardian of Dawn/Rise of the Horde. I hope you guys like this update.**

**Now, a note to anyone who submitted an OC, there are some that I am accepting, but will come at a later time. For those who keep on dropping off OCs and just leaving the story completely or their character is too powerful, I can't use. I'm starting to use less and less OC's for now since I prefer fans than OCs. I dislike the fact that all the people submit OC's and never even read the story when an update comes along. That goes the same for my other stories. **

**Anyway, for the threesome I have now of Mikee, Riu, and Dawn, that team will stay the same. I am not adding other people to this team, but I might use the characters submitted that I liked in a future chapter since I'm making this story more anime-like and following the plotline. **

**Also, since I am overloaded with stories, I will try to fasten the pace for this story, so I will be cutting out some stuff, but not all of it. I also don't have my comedy on, so I can't do bloopers since not much happened. **

**So, Riu doesn't belong to me, she belongs to my friend Rika, Witch of Miracles. I believe your name has X's or spaces, but I don't remember. XD. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This story is non-profit and mainly created for entertainment purposes. The only character that belongs to me is my OC. **

**Thank you for your time for reading, and see you next update!**

**~PerfectPhoenix**

**P.S: For those who read, I would like a vote through reviews. Who should be Dawn's first Unova Pokemon? I'm having a tough time with that one. Review me your answer after writing a nice review. Thanks.**


	5. First Gym Battle: Larvesta's First!

**Wow, I've been working on the other stories and almost forgot about this one! Sorry for the long wait you guys. Anyway, Author's Note is always at the bottom. **

**Chapter 5**

**Larvesta's First Battle!**

* * *

Mikee, Dawn, and Riu were all at the front of the Striaton City Gym. Mikee was ready for his first Gym battle in the Unova region.

"Are you ready for this?" Dawn asked. She reminded herself of the first time she saw Mikee have a Gym Battle. It was in the Johto region against Faulkner and his Pidgeot.

"Yes. Let's go." He told the two as they both entered the Gym. Inside the Gym was nothing they expected. The place was a restaurant. People were all around and two waiters were serving those customers. Mikee was a bit confused at this, as the waiters walked to the three.

"Welcome! Would you like a seat?" The blue-haired gentleman asked.

"Uh, sure, but where's the Gym battles?" Mikee asked. The red waiter came to them as well.

"So, another challenger?" The red man asked. He looked at Riu and recognized her.

"Hey, aren't you Riu? You challenged us a couple of days ago." He asked.

"Yeah, but this time, I joined with some friends of mine, and he would really like to challenge you two." She told them. The two waiters looked at each other and nodded.

"Welcome to the Striaton Gym! I am Chili!" The red gentleman introduced.

I'm Cress, get ready for a refreshing battle!" The blue one introduced.

"Cool, I'm Mikee, and I would like to battle the both of you in a Gym battle!" He challenged.

"Sure, follow us!" Chili told them as the three followed. The customers looked pretty excited as they went through one entryway. Riu followed those customers as Dawn and Mikee hung back a bit.

"Good luck Mikee. I know you'll win this Gym battle." She told Mikee.

"Thanks Dawn. It means a lot coming from you." Mikee told her and gave her one of his smiles. She turned a bit red but smiled back as Mikee made his way to the battlefield. Dawn thought about something and then followed her cousin to the viewing area.

"All right, if you're challenging the both of us, then you must win against the both of us to get the Trio Badge. I'll be your first opponent." Cress told Mikee and sent out his Pokemon. After the flash, a blue monkey-like Pokemon appeared.

"Panpour!" The Pokemon cried out. Mikee and Dawn both took out their Pokedexes.

_Panpour, the Spray Pokemon. The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large._

"So, a Water-type. That's fine with me! Go, Larvesta!" Mikee called out. His Larvesta came out, excited.

"A Fire-Bug type? Is he crazy?" Riu asked. Dawn looked sort of confused too. Mikee did look determined about this match-up. She trusted him to give everyone a good battle.

* * *

"You'll have the first move." Cress told Mikee.

"Okay, will do! Larvesta, use String Shot!" Mikee ordered. Larvesta sprayed a pretty thick String Shot at Panpour.

"Panpour, use Scratch!" Cress ordered. The Spray Pokemon slashed at the webbing easily, tearing it to shreds. Larvesta looked pretty mad about this and so did Mikee.

"Now my Panpour, use Water Gun!" Cress asked. His Panpour responded with a blast of water. Larvesta ran to the side and dodged the blast. Panpour fired more blasts until one hit the Torch Pokemon.

"Counter with Take-Down!" Mikee declared as Larvesta dashed at Panpour, slamming the monster hard. Panpour shook off the pain and looked ready to continue.

"Panpour, Double Team!" Cress ordered as the lone Panpour became several. All of them charged at Larvesta.

"Use Ember and then Take-Down the remaining Panpour!" Mikee told Larvesta. The Torch Pokemon nodded and jumped up to fire the Ember attack. (**A.N: This is super-ironic. As I started writing this part, I got into a battle in Pokemon White. My opponent is a Simipour and my Pokemon is Volcarona. Irony much?) **The Ember attack took out most of the clones, but there were only two clones left.

"Panpour, use Scratch!" Cress commanded. Both clones got out their claws as Larvesta turned around and ran through the fake Panpour. The Scratch attack grazed the Torch Pokemon's back. Larvesta looked pretty mad.

"Larvesta, are you all right?" Mikee asked his Pokemon. Riu looked pretty worried about the Pokemon.

"Panpour, finish this with Water Gun!" Cress commanded. Panpour leaped up and fired the Water Gun attack. Larvesta saw this and dashed out of the way, dashing along the rocks for cover. The Torch Pokemon was beginning to get faster as it ran. Its five spikes were glowing a bright red as flames covered its body. It charged and slammed on Panpour hard, despite the attack being a Fire-Type.

"Mikee, Larvesta learned how to use Flame Charge! It's a Fire-type attack that increases Larvesta's Speed each time!" Riu told Mikee. Mikee nodded and looked back at Panpour. Larvesta still looked ready to go.

"Panpour, get up! Use Water Gun!" Cress declared. His Panpour jumped quickly and fired the attack. Larvesta dodged it with some pretty fast speed. Cress and Dawn were pretty surprised and so was Mikee.

"Go, use Take-Down and finish this battle!" Mikee declared. Larvesta nodded and dashed at Panpour, ready to finish this. The attack was too fast and Panpour was slammed hard. The Spray Pokemon slammed into the Gym's wall, knocked out.

"Panpour is unable to battle! Larvesta wins!" Chili announced, waving his hand over to Mikee and Larvesta. His face brightened as Larvesta ran to Mikee at a quick and happy pace. It was the Pokemon's first victory after all.

"Wow, Mikee's first official victory with a young Pokemon. He's not a bad Trainer after all, huh?" Riu asked her cousin, who watched with a look of admiration on her face.

"Yeah, he's not bad. Now you'll get to see his Eevee in action." Dawn told Riu as they both saw Larvesta burn Mikee's face again in happiness. He pushed off the cinders and returned the Torch Pokemon. Eevee looked pretty confident to hit the field this time.

"You did great bro! It's my turn to test this Trainer's spicy strength!" Chili told his brother.

* * *

"Okay, do your best." Cress answered as he went to judge the battle this time. The crowd seemed to stand up as the second Gym leader stepped up to the stand, taking out his Poke Ball. Mikee returned his Larvesta and looked at Eevee.

"I know about your Eevee. The both of you really racked it up in the Johto League and beat the Final Round. I can't wait to test your kind of battle style with your Eevee. Go, Pansear!" Chili called out as a fire monkey came out, itching for a fight. Mikee and Dawn pulled out their Pokedexes again.

_Pansear, the High Temp Pokemon. When it is angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600*F. It uses its tuft to roast berries. _The Pokedex read.

"Cool. Eevee, it's your turn." Mikee told his partner Pokemon. The Evolution Pokemon nodded and ran out on the field, ready to win the badge for his Trainer.

"You can start first." Chili told Mikee.

"Eevee, use Trump Card!" Mikee commanded. Eevee stood its ground and fired the energy squares at Pansear.

"Use Flamethrower!" Chili ordered. Pansear unleashed a huge fiery stream of flame and it canceled out the Trump Card and hit Eevee.

"Shadow Ball, go!" Mikee declared. Eevee formed the dark orb and fired it at Pansear. It dodged the attack and fired Flamethrower again. Eevee dodged it in time as Pansear used Dig. It burrowed underneath Eevee and hit the Evolution Pokemon into the air.

"Now Pansear! Use Flamethrower!" Chili commanded. The High Temp Pokemon fired out the stream again.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Mikee declared. Eevee regained its balance and fired the Shadow Ball. Both attacks exploded, sending out a lot of smoke due to the Flamethrower.

"Iron Tail!" Mikee commanded. Eevee rushed out of the smoke and slammed Pansear with an Iron Tail to the face. Pansear rolled on the ground and got back up, rubbing its face. Eevee had a grin on its face as the Evolution Pokemon awaited its next command.

"Not bad at all! Pansear, use Dig one more time!" Chili yelled. Pansear burrowed underground again.

"Eevee, get moving!" Mikee ordered. Eevee nodded and dashed around the field. Eevee was decently fast, but Pansear surfaced and slammed the Evolution Pokemon hard. Mikee grunted, seeing Eevee take a lot of damage.

"Pansear, use Dig again!" Chili commanded.

"Eevee, hit it fast with Double-Edge!" Mikee yelled. Eevee nodded and dashed at Pansear unleashing a bright white energy. Pansear was hit really hard, slamming against the ground.

"Wow, that Double-Edge is really powerful for an Eevee. It must be Eevee's ability, Adaptability." Riu explained.

"That ability powers up moves of the same type. Mikee told me that when we were going around in Johto." Dawn responded, watching Pansear struggle to get back up, but the High Temp Pokemon collapsed and knocked out.

"Pansear is unable to battle! Eevee wins! The victory goes to Mikee!" Cress ruled the battle. The audience clapped along with Dawn and Riu. Eevee smiled and dashed towards Mikee, looking so happy. Mikee opened his arms and hugged his Evolution Pokemon.

"You did great Eevee, as always." Mikee thanked, scratching the Pokemon's head lightly. Eevee growled in content as the Trainer stood up to greet with Chili and Cress as they came to him with a square-like case. Inside was the Gym's badge, a Trio Badge.

"Mikee, you did great against the two of us. You have won the Trio Badge, proof that you have defeated us." Cress told Mikee and opened the case. It was a nice diamond-like badge with three circles of red, green, and blue. It symbolized the three types this Gym used.

"Wow, thanks." Mikee said and shook their hands.

* * *

"He's good. Mikee has some good battle strategies. I didn't expect Eevee to know a move like Double-Edge." Riu said, sounding pretty intrigued about Eevee. Dawn nodded, just watching Mikee and Eevee. She really saw something in the Trainer that really loved her. Mikee looked at the both of them and nodded as he went out to the restaurant lobby to meet up with them. A big smile was on Mikee's face.

"You were pretty good in that battle. I'm impressed." Riu complimented.

"Thanks Riu. You won here before too, huh?" Mikee asked. Riu nodded as Piplup went to join Eevee and chat a bit.

"Yeah, you did great. I'm happy that you have your first badge." Dawn thanked, smiling and looking happy for her friend.

* * *

"Thanks, the both of you. Ready to go?" Mikee asked. The two girls nodded as they left the restaurant to see a crowd of people begin to gather at the town square. They were chatting about a new team gathering at the center of the city.

"Hey, excuse me, but what's going on?" Dawn asked a passer-by.

"Some group said they had an important announcement to make for all current Pokemon Trainers. You should come too." He told her and continued on his way. The trio looked at each other and decided to go see what this was about.

The three Trainers all made it to the center of Striaton City where there was a small crowd of people. They were around a small steel stage with a smaller crowd of odd-like people. They were dressed in a light blue. Most of them had red or orange hair under a hood. The biggest man there had light green hair, a huge robe, and a red device on his left eye.

"Every Pokemon Trainer, heed my words. I bring you a message of peace. I have come far to spread our words. Each and every Pokemon Trainer believes in one thing: Pokemon and humans can live together in peace. That statement is wrong. Do you believe that? Has anyone thought about the Pokemon's perspective on this? Each and every day, they're forced to battle with one another, train beyond their own limitations just for the Trainer's benefit. We will never be able to accomplish the goal of uniting the world of Pokemon and humans living as one." The man told the Trainers. Some of them were pulling out their Pokeballs and looked at them with a depressed expression. Mikee, Dawn, and Riu didn't believe what he was saying.

"That's why there's only one solution to this." He said as all the faces turned to hear his next three words.

"Release your Pokemon!" There were several gasps among the small crowd. Mikee's eyes widened as he heard some people murmuring about this.

"Release your Pokemon so that they can return to the world they were once in, and then they will be happy. Consider this." He said and turned around to leave. Before they turned, Mikee noticed their emblem, which was the same emblem that Alice gave him. That same emblem was on their uniforms and their flags.

"Isn't that stupid? Why are they going around making speeches that ridiculous? People and Pokemon can live together in harmony. I've been with my Infernape since I started my journey!" Riu yelled out. Dawn looked at her Piplup and smiled. They were friends to the end, and they were going to be the best Coordinators out there.

"You're right about that. Piplup and I are happy. We're the best of friends!" She responded. The only one quiet about it was Mikee, and he looked at his Eevee. He pulled out the same emblem from his pocket and he clenched it in his fist.

"That group, they're responsible for what they did to my parents." He told the two.

"What?" Riu asked as he showed them the patch.

"This is what they wore as an emblem. Alice told me that they were researching into a powerful and legendary Pokemon called Reshiram. They were caught up though by a team of some kind. I'm guessing those guys were the team." He said blantly and in a different tone than what he was used to. Some of the people shrugged off the speech and walked away, although they walked with a worried expression.

"Hey, everyone, please listen to me this time! It's about what that man told you! Don't believe a single word that jerk said! Do you honestly believe that our Pokemon are not happy being with you?" Mikee yelled as he got up to the stage. The same people looked up to the male Trainer with his two friends.

"Look at your Pokemon, and look at them in their eyes. Your Pokemon are happy, aren't they? You've been with them for so long, and they have chosen you as partners. If your Pokemon weren't happy, wouldn't they have done something about it?" Mikee asked. Some people called out for their Pokemon to look at them.

"When you capture a Pokemon, they choose to become your friend. They always have that choice to be your life-long partner. No one in their right mind can say that Pokemon are unhappy with humans." He stated. Dawn and Riu listened and were pretty surprised at his kind of words and his seriousness. The crowd now seemed to brighten up as they left. The male Trainer sighed and looked at the two.

"Wow, that was impressive. Where did you learn how to say speeches like that?" Riu asked.

"I just wanted to get that off my chest. I have to find those guys and stop them." Mikee said and looked at Dawn. She nodded as the threesome ran further into the city, hoping to find that group again.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this. Well, the some of you who barely care anymore. All except those who do like this story, I will not be using OC's for later. A lot of people just seem to not care about this story at all anymore. All they prefer is to dump off OC's and not even see. Those who I have chatted with on certain PMs, I will be using in a future chapter which is planned later. Thanks though.**

**Well, I hope you guys like this and review this and tell your friends to read.**

**Please?**

**P.S: I totally won that battle with Bug Buzz.**

**~PerfectPhoenix~**


	6. The Pure One!

**Thanks guys for reading and reviewing guys! I promise this will be better starting now! A lot of things are going to happen from here on out including a new plot! Hope you guys really like it!**

**Chapter 6**

**The Pure One?**

* * *

"Damn, those people got away!" Mikee cursed, looking around the alleyways. They were long gone.

"Mikee, you can slow down now." Dawn said, breathing hard from running. Oshawatt and Riu caught up exhausted from the running. He stopped and looked pretty sorry for not slowing down.

"Sorry guys. I guess I got too excited to slow down. It looks like they left the city already." He said, looking down the streets.

"Well, it's too late now. Those guys are up to no good. Telling people to release Pokemon for the benefit of Pokemon. It's wrong! People and Pokemon are meant to be partners. I will not stand for them being so negative on the relationship. How do they expect to grant Ho-oh's wish of people and Pokemon living in harmony?" Mikee asked, remembering his time and lessons he learned back in Ecrutek City in Johto.

"Well, it can't be helped. I have a feeling that we'll encounter them later on. Meanwhile, I can show you around a bit in Striaton City, especially the Battle Club!" Riu told them.

"The Battle Club?" Mikee asked, this getting his attention.

"Yeah, every city has one. Basically, you can find Trainers that are registered at each one and you can request to battle them. Not only that, but there's a pretty good Training Center in there too. The guys there always have a special room dedicated to raising stats for your Pokemon." She explained. As they were talking about this, Dawn followed silently behind with her hands behind her back. Piplup waddled on, following with a cheery tone. The Penguin Pokemon stopped as he sensed someone behind Dawn. The Penguin Pokemon turned around to see, but no one was there.

"Piplup, are you coming or what?" Dawn asked her Pokemon. Piplup shook its head and waddled over to Dawn. It looked happy and shrugged off the feelings of someone there. The Coordinator smiled as they joined up with Riu and Mikee.

Little did Piplup know that someone was following Dawn, and the same Purrloin was there from before. It watched the Penguin Pokemon walk away with a fading suspicion of them lurking behind. The man following them had his eye on the Coordinator as she chatted with her friends.

_Yes, she's the one. That girl is the Pure One. After all this time…_ He thought as he came out into the light. He was a seemingly different man from most people. His clothes consisted of a black & grey cap, a white long-sleeve shirt with a black T-shirt underneath with beige pants. He also had a Menger sponge on a chain that was hooked onto his pants.

"At last, my plan to free the Pokemon can finally commence." He said and quietly followed the group, making sure he wasn't seen.

"Well, here we are, the Battle Club!" Riu told Mikee as they were in front of the Battle Club, which was a pretty wide place. It was bound to have plenty of battlefields. Trainers were running in and walking out, chatting about the battles they just had. Eevee jumped down and looked at Piplup as both had a confident look on their faces.

"So, here, we battle Trainers almost all we want?" Mikee asked. Riu nodded as they walked in.

"Yep, as long as the Trainer is ready to battle, then you'll be able to train with others. Here, Larvesta could get some more experience." Riu told Mikee. A big man walked towards them with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hey there Riu! You brought your friends today?" He asked.

"Yup! Mikee, Dawn, meet Don George. Don George, this is my cousin, Dawn and her boyfriend, Mikee." She said as both Dawn and Mikee turned red at this statement.

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you, Dawn! Riu talks about you when she's training. You've won in the Wallace Cup, huh?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. That was me. Did you watch that?" She asked, reminding herself about her accomplishment at the esteemed Wallace Cup. Mikee remembered that also on how a lot of Trainers recognized her in Johto.

"Of course! My brothers and I have watched it when it aired. You and your Pokemon were incredible in the finals! Are you here to battle?"

"Well, first, let me speak to them for a moment Don George. I have to tell them something." Riu asked the leader of the Battle Club. He nodded with a smile as the group walked away.

"Riu! Why did you tell them Mikee was my boyfriend? We're friends!" Dawn told her. This didn't seem to get Mikee's hopes down though. He could tell from the blush on her face.

"Well, he's a boy and your friend, so he's obviously your boyfriend. Anyway, I have to tell you guys something. Last night, a friend of mine called me and he's already at Nacrene City." Riu told them. Mikee looked in his book to see that Nacrene City was the next city on his stop.

"Wait, was it Peter? He's the only one who would call you out of nowhere." Dawn asked her cousin. Mikee didn't seem to understand what the two girls were chatting about.

"Yeah, it's Peter. I want to go meet him in Nacrene City, but alone." Riu asked, hesitating at the last part of her request. Dawn looked surprised, but Mikee smiled.

"Well, of course. What do you think, Mikee?" Dawn asked, looking at the Trainer. He put is arms behind his head to stretch.

"If she wants to see her boyfriend, then that's fine with me." Mikee stated. It was his turn to make Riu red now.

"You guys can hold onto the Unova Guidebook. I know my way to Nacrene. Just a head's up, Nacrene's Gym Leader is a powerful Trainer who uses Normal-Type Pokemon. You better be very careful when you face her." Riu told Mikee.

"All right, thanks for the info. Keep in touch, all right?" Mikee asked her, offering his hand for a friendly handshake. Riu smiled and shook his hand as Trainers parting ways for now. She ran off after that, waving to the twosome.

"I hope she'll be okay." Dawn wondered. Mikee walked towards the Battle Club again.

"Riu will be fine. She has Oshawatt and Lillipup with her. As long as a Trainer has their Pokemon by their side, there's no goal they cannot achieve." Mikee stated. The Coordinator smiled at this, knowing Mikee's faith in some people. Mikee's Eevee was walking by his side, happy for his Trainer.

"So, where should we go next?" Mikee asked as they walked around the city. Dawn took out the guide and read up on the surrounding areas. The Dreamyard was near-by, or they could continue up to Nacrene City. She wanted to explore around this Dreamyard and hopefully find a new Pokemon to add to their growing team.

"Let's go to the Dreamyard! It used to be a research facility until an accident occurred. Now, it's a place to find rare Pokemon. I could find my next Pokemon there!" Dawn told Mikee, sounding excited to get a new partner.

"Sure, why not?" Mikee answered, making her smile. Both of them ran through the city, hurrying along and going past a lot of Trainers. They were still unaware of the man from before, following them silently and unnoticeable. He was still watching on Dawn, and he needed to talk and battle with her.

After about ten minutes of walking, they finally reached the Dreamyard. It didn't exactly look like a Dreamyard, but more of a building that eroded after a long period of time. It certainly looked like something exploded a long time ago. Chunks of pale rubble stuck itself out of the ground, making small shelters for any possible Pokemon. Dawn's eyes brightened up, looking at all the places to find the Pokemon along the worn-down fence. Eevee ran ahead of the two, looking along the places.

"Well, I'll find a spot to put for lunch. Why don't you and Eevee go find a Pokemon?" Mikee suggested as they entered a bit of a clearing near the forest.

"Really? You'll let me borrow Eevee?" Dawn asked as she set down her stuff down next to Mikee's.

"Of course. Larvesta needs some training and I'm starting to get hungry myself. Eevee, would you listen to Dawn in case she finds a Pokemon to add to the team?" Mikee asked his trusted Pokemon. Eevee nodded and stood its ground, ready to battle.

"Thanks Eevee! Let's get going!" Dawn told Eevee as they left. Mikee smiled slightly and started to get up a small campfire when one of his Pokeballs flashed open. Larvesta came out on alert, looking around quickly. It jumped to the side and fired out its Ember attack to a bunch of bushes. Out of the bushes, a little bird Pokemon jumped out, chirping angrily at Larvesta. It was a tiny bird that looked like a tiny eagle with noticeable talons.

"Larvesta, what are you doing?" Mikee asked and pulled out his Pokedex. _Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokemon. They crush berries with their talons. They bravely stand up to any opponent, no matter how strong it is. _The Pokedex read its entry. Mikee thought Larvesta must have noticed its presence near-by and came out to defend him or just get into a fight.

With Dawn, she walked around the building rubble with Eevee following eagerly behind. The Evolution Pokemon ran around, looking in the dark crevices to search for the wild Pokemon, but nothing could be found. The place seemed to be abandoned, almost empty. Eevee jumped to the top of some rubble and pricked up its ears. Nothing could be really heard, but Eevee couldn't hear any nearby.

Dawn looked around herself, seeing that the place was empty. She could see Mikee ready with lunch for all of their Pokemon and her new Pokemon too. Eevee heard and chirped at Dawn, alerting her of a new Pokemon. She turned around quickly and saw a green Pokemon hopping by. It looked like a walking plant with green leaves and a pale face, but it was really cheerful. Dawn liked this Pokemon and pulled out her Pokedex. _Petilil, the Bulb Pokemon. Since they prefer moist, nutrient rich soil, the areas where Petilil live are known to be good for growing plants._

She put the Pokedex back in her bag and got ready. Eevee nodded and jumped in front of the Petilil, challenging the Bulb Pokemon. Petilil seemed to brighten up though and hopped around Eevee. This confused the Evolution Pokemon. Dawn seemed confused as well, as the Bulb Pokemon went to her and hopped around her legs happily.

"Well, you're very friendly, aren't you?" Dawn asked, kneeling down to the Grass Pokemon. It jumped around happily. Something made this Petilil happy to see Dawn. She took out a Pokeball from her bag and looked at Petilil again.

"Petilil, would you like to join me for my journey?" The Coordinator asked. Petilil nodded and hopped around Dawn happily. The Bulb Pokemon walked away from Dawn a bit and was ready to be caught. Dawn tossed her Pokeball and the capture device opened and captured Petilil. The Pokeball rumbled around a bit and made a ding sound, signaling that Petilil was officially hers.

"All right, I caught me a Petilil!" Dawn declared, Eevee happy and relaxed. Dawn finally received a new Pokemon in the Unova region. She pulled out her Pokedex and scanned it. This was used to read the Pokemon's moves. Petilil had the moves Sleep Powder, Magical Leaf, Charm, and Systhesis. Dawn smiled, knowing these moves were great for a little Pokemon. Eevee nodded and looked around a bit as its ears perked up. The Evolution Pokemon sensed Mikee was in some trouble and looked at Dawn.

"Oh? Eevee, what's wrong?" Dawn asked. Eevee dashed towards Mikee. It heard a scuffle going on. Before the Coordinator could even catch up, she stopped as a Purrloin blocked her path. It stood there, glaring at her. She stood back a bit until she bumped into someone again. It was the green-haired individual.

"Purrloin, stand-by." He commanded. The Devious Pokemon stopped and relaxed its posture. She noticed quickly and got away from the man as Purrloin walked next to its Trainer. She took out Piplup's Pokeball, ready for battle. The individual gazed into Dawn's blue eyes, as if he was looking into her soul.

"You're Dawn Berlitz. You're the Trainer I'm looking for." He spoke in a serious tone. She stood back again, ready to battle.

"Why are you looking for me then? Were you the one Piplup thought he saw?" Dawn asked.

"Regardless, I ask you to release your Pokemon." He asked. Dawn stifled a laugh from that. He just came out of nowhere. What makes her want to release her Pokemon all of a sudden. "You do not hear the hearts of your Pokemon, Coordinator."

"Let's go, Piplup!" Dawn called out, sending her Penguin Pokemon for battle. Piplup shone out of the Pokeball, chirping and landing with grace. She took a battle stance.

"So, you're willing to challenge me then." The man said and looked at Purrloin, who growled slightly and stood in front of its Trainer.

"I won't release my Pokemon and I won't let you talk badly about me! Ready, Piplup?" Dawn asked. Piplup nodded, awaiting its commands.

"You are just like the other Coordinators. You only worry about your self-image. You don't worry about the Pokemon's condition at all. Your main reason for Contests is to only show off. You don't focus on the Pokemon's strength at all. Purrloin, Night Slash." The man commanded. Purrloin rushed at Piplup at an almost blinding speed. She was shocked as Piplup could not dodge the slash. The Devious Pokemon hit its mark, making Piplup skid back.

"No, Piplup! Return the favor with Bubblebeam!" Dawn commanded. Her Penguin Pokemon jumped right back up and sprayed at Purrloin with its Bubblebeam, the bubbles swirling around it. Purrloin hissed at this attack as it began to make contact, delivering damage.

"Shadow Ball." The man commanded. Purrloin shook off the attack and fired a quick Shadow Ball where Piplup dodged this one. The Penguin Pokemon was confident in fighting off the Devious Pokemon.

"Piplup, use Peck!" Dawn commanded. Piplup nodded and charged in with its long glowing beak.

"Slash." He answered back, Purrloin dodging Piplup and slashing against it with long white claws. Piplup shook it off, but fell down to one knee. It was a Critical Hit.

"No, Piplup! Are you okay?" Dawn asked, worried.

"Hidden Power." The man commanded, not even giving her a chance to issue a command. Purrloin growled and stood its ground, creating yellow energy spheres. When the spheres hit, Piplup was dealt with Electric damage.

"P-Piplup! Use Hydro Pump!" Dawn commanded. Piplup got back up and fired the Hydro Pump attack. Purrlion leapt up and powered up its Night Slash attack.

"Now do you understand? Your Contest Pokemon do not have the strength to take on other Pokemon of its level. Your Contests hold back your Pokemon from its true potential. You are wasting their time and lives." He told Dawn as Purrloin struck with the Night Slash on Piplup again.

"No, stop hurting Piplup!" Dawn begged him. Piplup was struggling to get back up. It was taking too much damage for a normal Pokemon battle. Purrloin circled around the weakened Penguin Pokemon, getting ready to end this battle.

"In truth, it is you who is hurting Piplup. It will not know how to battle the right way if it continues to participate in Contests. If you truly cared for your Pokemon, then release Piplup. Allow your Pokemon to live on without the need of a Trainer." The man told her. She didn't want to hear this from a stranger, but his Purrloin was strong. Was she really holding Piplup's true potential back?

* * *

**Yes, finally, this chapter took FOREVER. Darn restarts and computer problems deleting this. I know it's kind of fast, but hey, I want people to know I'm returning.**

**Okay, as of now, for all OCs, I planned an event in the future that'll showcase all OC's submitted to this time, but that means NO MORE WILL BE ACCEPTED. If people who continue to submit the form right after Chapter 1 and fail to read this, then you will not be accepted.**

**~PerfectPhoenix & PerfectPhoenixLPs.**


	7. Dawn's Dilema

**Finally getting going with this story, you guys. I've just been inspired to write this fiction especially with the debut of Dawn in Best Wishes soon enough, but she didn't come with an alternate outfit like Cynthia did. Oh well, I still got fans, fics, and DeviantArtists who are fans of this. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

**Dawn's Dilema**

* * *

Piplup couldn't take another attack from the Trainer's Purrloin. The Devious Pokemon circled around the Penguin Pokemon, ready for the next attack. Dawn was on her knees, crying as she couldn't do anything. All the words this Trainer kept telling her struck hard somehow. Was she really wasting her time being a Coordinator? What was Dawn doing?

"It's done. This battle is over. Now do you see the logic behind Coordinators? They were not meant to raise Pokemon. Now that I'm done here, I'll relieve you of Piplup." The Trainer told her, going to Piplup. The Penguin Pokemon struggled to its feet, glaring at the Trainer. Purrloin was still at stand-by as Piplup jumped back, protecting Dawn. The Penguin Pokemon prepared its Hydro Pump attack, but this time, Piplup's body was glowing in a blue sort of aura. Dawn looked up to Piplup. The Trainer jumped back quickly as Piplup fired off a powerful Hydro Pump, hitting the Purrloin with great damage.

"So, that is your Piplup's Torrent ability. That is impressive." The Trainer said as Purrloin got back up, struggling around a bit after the attack.

"Eevee, Trump Card! Rufflet, Air Slash!" Someone called out, jumping out of the bushes. Eevee and the Rufflet he was battling leapt above the trees, surprising the Trainer and Purrloin with the attacks. Purrloin took both attacks, knocking out the Devious Pokemon. Mikee came onto the battle with his Eevee and a Rufflet. Dawn gasped as he looked back at her and the weakened Piplup. Dawn was speechless at this as Eevee ran over to the Penguin Pokemon, concerned for its health.

"Ah, you're Mikee, the _former_ Johto Champion. I've been wanting to meet you for quite some time." The Trainer said, receiving a furious glare from Mikee.

"Who the heck are you, hurting my friend's Pokemon to the brink of it almost dying!?" Mikee demanded, his voice loud, echoing through the trees. The Trainer returned his Purrloin and looked at the two.

"My name is N. I am simply attempting to solve the unsolvable mystery: To make the world's Pokemon happy, and in order to solve it, I must get a team powerful enough to make people understand. Your friend's Piplup is being held back from its true potential." N said until Mikee swung both his arms to protect Dawn.

"I don't know what the hell you're ranting on about, but if you think you're laying one hand on her or her Pokemon, you got another thing coming!" Mikee told N. His Eevee jumped in front of them, growling with its tail raised high. N turned around at this. His head lifted to the side, as if he was trying to figure out something.

"I don't have any more Pokemon to battle you with. I'm sure I'll be seeing you two again." N said as he began to walk away. Mikee wanted to pursue him until Dawn went to Piplup and picked it up.

"Piplup, please, hang on! We're getting you to a Pokemon Center right away!" Dawn told her precious Pokemon. Piplup weakly nodded as Eevee and Rufflet watched in worry as she looked to Mikee. He nodded and both of them took off running with Eevee and Rufflet following their Trainer.

* * *

It wasn't too long before they reached the Pokemon Center, and a few minutes of explaining what happened, Mikee and Dawn were at the Emergency Room, waiting for Piplup's recovery. Eevee and Rufflet were with the two nervous Trainers. Mikee was standing up, leaning on the wall while Dawn was sitting on their bench with her hands on her knees. It was oddly quiet from the both of them.

"…Dawn." Mikee spoke up, finally breaking the silence between them, getting her attention, "Who was that N guy? What did he want with you?" Mikee asked, sitting close to the Coordinator. She looked back down to the tiles of the Pokemon Center.

"I…I don't know. Your Eevee and I found this Pokemon, and then Eevee ran off to you. That was when N came and battled me…Everything happened so quickly, and he was going to try and make me release Piplup!" Dawn explained to him.

"So, he must have been one of those Team Plasma guys or something. Man, why the heck would they want people to release Pokemon? Can't they understand that people and Pokemon complete each other? I don't know what I'd do without Eevee here, huh buddy?" Mikee asked his Evolution Pokemon. Eevee nodded and jumped to his lap. Dawn smiled a bit, but was still deep in thought, and feeling terrible. Were Coordinators really holding their Pokemon back from reaching full potential? She couldn't ask Mikee, since he wasn't a Coordinator.

_Am I really holding back my Pokemon? I don't know though, I'm sure Piplup and all my other Pokemon enjoy their time in Pokemon Contests, but what did he really mean by that? It can't be too much to think about now. When we meet him again, I need to talk to N, and explain that I'm not that type of person._ Dawn thought as she looked over to Rufflet, Mikee's new Pokemon. It seemed to be Mikee's type of Pokemon. It looked tough too yet it was cute.

"So, what Pokemon did you get?" Mikee asked, sounding interested and trying to change the subject of this Team Plasma. Dawn snapped out of it for a second and nodded, taking out the Pokeball. She sent out Petilil, who beamed and saw Mikee.

"Mikee, this is my-" She started until Petilil jumped to Mikee and almost knocked him off the floor. The Bulb Pokemon hopped around happily. Dawn giggled a bit as she picked up the jolly Pokemon off of Mikee. "Well, one thing is for sure, that Pokemon sure is friendly!" Mikee told the Coordinator as he read it up on his own Pokedex.

"Yeah, I didn't have to battle this little cutie. It just came up to me and wanted to join. Isn't that strange?" Dawn asked, Petilil looking happy and comfortable in Dawn's arms.

"Well, it could be a young one. It probably was hatched from an egg, just like Larvestsa was." Mikee told her as she returned the Bulb Pokemon.

"I think you're right on that one." Dawn said as she looked over to Mikee's Rufflet, who was looking over at Eevee, as if looking for a fight.

"Rufflet there was by accident. I was setting up for camp with Larvesta until he went and used Ember on some bushes, hitting this Rufflet. Being a Flying type, Rufflet was easily defeating Larvesta until Eevee came along and helped out." Mikee said as the Emergency Room opened up again. Nurse Joy came out with her Audino assistant as she looked to the two Trainers.

"Your Piplup is going to be fine, but I suggest it stays here for the night." The Pokemon Doctor told them, making Dawn sigh in relief.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Nurse Joy." Dawn thanked as she nodded and resumed her work around the Pokemon Center. She stood there a bit and looked back to Mikee. "It looks like we'll be staying in Striation City for a while longer."

"Hey, it's okay, I don't mind at all, Dawn. At the very least, I can get some more training done. What about you stay with Piplup while I go battle at the Battle Club here? You could at least give your cousin and your mom a call here." Mikee told his close friend. She nodded as both of them got up. Before he stepped out, she hugged him from behind.

"Mikee…thanks for helping me back there." She told him and let go, leaving to see Piplup. He was a bit red, but shook it off quickly. He had training to do for the next gym, especially with his newfound Rufflet.

Before you even knew it, nightfall came as Mikee came back to the Pokemon Center. His Pokemon, even Eevee were all worn out from their battles and training at the Battle Club. After turning in his Pokemon except for Eevee, who always stood by his side, he headed for the Emergency Room, where he did find Dawn, but she was asleep next to Piplup's side, her arms providing comfort. He smiled a bit as he went over to her. "Hey, you okay?" He gently asked as he touched her shoulder, making her wake up. "Mmm, welcome back." She responded, getting up. She stumbled a bit, falling to Mikee's arms again as he helped her back up.

"Come on, let's get you to the bedrooms. You've been here all day, I'm guessing." He asked her. She nodded as they got into the free rooms. Mikee waited outside as usual, so that she could get dressed. It was his way of courtesy for the female Coordinator. His mind wasn't on Dawn at the moment, but on the N character and his actions. _N, the stuff he was talking about with Dawn, he must have been a Team Plasma member. People like that, they all think what they're doing is the right thing. Team Plasma thinks that liberating a Trainer's Pokemon would save them, but Pokemon are wonderful creatures. It's because of them that people have come so far. Heck, if it wasn't for Pokemon, I would have never met Dawn._ Mikee thought as Dawn knocked on the door, signaling that she was all dressed. He walked in, seeing Dawn in her usual red pajamas and without her beanie and done hair. Even though he went with her all of Johto, he always liked Dawn in this outfit.

"All right, good night then, Mikee." She told Mikee and yawned. Both of them nodded and went to their separate beds, Mikee still thinking about what Team Plasma was really about. He couldn't stand organizations that only focused on their own greed. Even though they seem to be preaching about Pokemon freedom, he had a feeling it was something completely different. The former Champion saw Dawn already asleep, probably from being with Piplup all day long. Eventually, even he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning soon arrived quicker than expected, and before you knew it, Mikee and Dawn were already out of the Pokemon Center with her Piplup in her arms. The Penguin Pokemon certainly looked healthy and very happy to see its friend and Trainer.

"Piplup, it's good to see that you're back to full health!" Mikee complimented as both of them were heading for the next route leading to Nacrene City. Piplup raised a flipper in agreement. Dawn was happy that her Partner Pokemon was back to full health. The Coordinator knew that she wasn't going to screw up this time around if they faced off against N. Mikee pulled out the Guidebook and read it as they were passing by a Day Care Center. If they were continuing on this path, they should reach Nacrene City by the afternoon. Things were looking up.

That was until Eevee pricked up its ears and looked to the side, towards the forests. Mikee turned to see a familiar uniformed person run by with a trash-like Pokemon. The uniform stopped and commanded the Pokemon to use Haze, covering the area in a smokescreen.

"Mikee, that's a Team Plasma member!" Dawn pointed out as the member continued running off. On instinct, Mikee took off after the Team Plasma member with Eevee catching up to his Trainer. Dawn took chase until she saw a young girl in the Haze's smoke, coughing and crying. Dawn looked back at Mikee, who was already going off into the forest. _He'll be okay._ Dawn thought and went for the little girl.

As for Mikee, he continued after the Plasma Member, running into a cave. "Hey, stop right there!" Mikee yelled as he entered, finding the thief stopped in his tracks with the trash Pokemon. The Plasma Member turned around to glare at him. His Pokemon guarded him as Eevee got ready for a battle.

"Who are you?!" The Plasma Grunt demanded.

"What were you doing with that girl's Pokemon? What is your problem, taking people's Pokemon?!" Mikee demanded. The Grunt made a defensive stance.

"We are meant to liberate people from their Pokemon! If you want that girl's Pokemon, you're going to have to battle me for it! Trubbish, let's go!" The Grunt declared. Trubbish was ready for this battle. Eevee jumped ahead, ready as well.

"Trubbish, use Sludge!" Grunt ordered. As commanded, Trubbish started to rapid-fire the poisonous spits of mud. Eevee dodged them quickly as it dashed in.

"Eevee, Iron Tail! Go!" Mikee answered back, his Eevee landing a solid hit. Trubbish skidded back, injured from the attack. The Grunt was surprised at the Eevee's strength. It was close enough to knock out Trubbish. It was when the Team Plasma Grunt recognized who Mikee was and stood back.

"You…you're the one our King has been keeping an eye on, the former Johto Champion, right?" The Grunt asked.

"Look, I was a Champion, I get it, okay? I don't need every Trainer and person to keep reminding me about that! Now, will you hand over the Pokemon you stole, or shall we finish this battle?" Mikee demanded, sounding irritated about that fact. The Grunt had no choice but to try and continue battling. He wasn't going to let this Trainer stop him from their goals.

"Air Cutter!" Someone else declared. Eevee reacted to the side as Air Cutter missed, striking the ground. Mikee turned to face a second Grunt that came to the aid of the first one. It was then that two other Grunts came into the play, making it a total of four Grunts. Mikee was taken aback a bit, seeing all the force they have to use. The Pokemon that took part in the battle was the Trubbish, a Patrat, Woobat, and a Purrloin. Eevee growled with its tail raised, ready for an attack. Mikee got ready to send out another Pokemon in case his Evolution Pokemon had trouble.

"Hey, what's going on here? A four on one hardly seems fair." Someone declared as he turned to see a woman there with a black fox-like Pokemon. The woman jumped down from her spot along with the Pokemon she had, who growled at the Team Plasma Grunts and their Pokemon. Mikee in response pulled out his Pokedex.

_Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokemon. Bonds between these Pokemon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents._

"Well, now it's even. Zorro, are you ready?" The female Trainer asked. Her Zoroark nodded and showed its claws. She turned to face Mikee and nod.

"Come on, aren't you going to join too?" She asked.

"Of course, although I could have taken these guys on my own, thank you." Mikee told the mysterious female Trainer. Eevee went to guard Zoroark's back as both Trainers took on the forces of Team Plasma.

Eventually, all four of Team Plasma's Pokemon were all knocked out. The thief was forced to give up the Pokemon he stole and all four of them bolted out of there. Mikee and Eevee felt pleased with this as the female Trainer nodded.

"Hey, thanks for helping me. The name is Mikee." Mikee introduced.

"My name is Athena. This is Zorro." She told Mikee as Zorro nodded at the mention of his name. Mikee explained to her about what happened with Team Plasma and how the Pokemon were stolen.

"I see, so those guys were nothing but crooks. But, stealing a little girl's Pokemon, that is low." She told Mikee.

"You're telling me. They continue preaching about how Trainers are causing their Pokemon to suffer, and that all Trainers should release those Pokemon. All of it, I don't believe, since everyone cares for their Pokemon deeply." He said and got up.

"I have to go return these Pokeballs to the girl then. I'll see you next time, and then we'll have a battle, all right?" Mikee asked.

"Sure, I'll see you then, Mikee." She said as they both shook hands and separated from that. He ran along with Eevee as they ran over to Dawn and the little girl. Her face brightened up as Mikee returned the stolen Pokemon.

"Th-Thank you so much, mister! I have my friend back!" She said in happiness, taking out her Pokemon, which was a Lillipup. It looked very happy to see its Trainer again. Dawn smiled and got to Mikee's side. She was happy to see the girl reunited with her Pokemon.

"Come on, let's walk you back home or to your school. Just in case those Plasma Grunts decide to come back and try again with that stunt." Mikee suggested as both of them escorted the girl to where she directed them to the Day Care Center, where they were searching for the young girl. She returned with her Lillipup in her arms as Mikee and Dawn were back on their journey.

"That was good, we helped that little girl get her Pokemon back." Dawn told Mikee, smiling.

"I can't believe that Team Plasma, stealing a little girl's Pokemon. When I see them again, they're going to be stopped. They're as bad as Team Rocket and Team Galactic!" Mikee told Dawn, looking angry as he pulled out the emblem that Alice gave him. It certainly was Team Plasma business, but what could his parents have to do with a terrible organization? He stared into the emblem, figuring out what connection could he have.

Dawn looked at Mikee's angry expression as his Eevee looked worried for its Trainer. To be honest, she never saw this side of Mikee before. The only time he acted like this was back in their Johto days, when Team Rocket took over Goldenrod City, and they used her as bait. Mikee charged right in there, defeating nearly all the Grunts and the Executives. Normally, she'd always see him as someone very quiet, usually only thinking positive things and trying to cheer people up, but this…this was different.

"Mikee, are you okay?" Dawn asked, expressing concern for the former Johto Champion. He shook his head and looked back to her.

"I'm fine. Why? Something wrong?" He asked. Dawn shook her head, smiling.

"Don't worry about Team Plasma, all right?" She told Mikee.

"I'm not too worried. They're just so low, and I'm wondering how my parents were connected with them." Mikee reminded her, putting the emblem away.

"We'll find out in time. Right now, let's focus on your next Gym Battle in Nacrene City. Riu told us that the Gym Leader battles with Normal type Pokemon, and you only have your own Normal type, a Fire-Bug type, and a Normal-Flying type. If I remember correctly, Fighting types had an advantage." Dawn reminded him.

"I'll be ready. I had a decent time at the first Gym Leader, but the second one, I have a feeling she'll be a great challenge." Mikee told Dawn, thinking of the battles ahead. He knew that the challenges ahead were going to be rough, but as long as he had his closest friend by his side, Mikee felt like he could do anything.

* * *

**Finally, got this done. Sorry for the slow progress, writing hasn't really been on the top of my lists. But anyway, finally have some ways to get some of the many that submitted OCs. I also have a plan to include all the OCs that were submitted for the fiction to go. One of them was finally introduced in this battle, so yeah.**

**Athena (The Zoroark girl) belongs to Sayomi Athena.**


	8. Nacrene Gym Challenge!

**Well, welcome to another chapter of Unova Journeys! I am so excited to see this story come along! **

**Chapter 8**

**Nacrene Gym Challenge!**

* * *

After the encounter with some thieving Team Plasma grunts, Mikee and Dawn set off the path to Nacrene City, where Mikee would enter his second Gym battle and hopefully win his next badge. Their plan was to make it to Nacrene City soon and get something to eat there to save time. Route 3 looked pretty in the day time, with plenty of forest Pokemon running around. Soon enough, the both of them came across a little wooden bridge that reached across to an odd building. Beyond that were green-topped buildings, which meant Nacrene City was just around the corner.

"Hey, there it is! Nacrene City! It really wasn't too far from the cave, huh?" Dawn asked, looking back from where they were walking. Mikee looked back too, remembering the woman that helped him in the battle against Team Plasma. He shook his head to answer Dawn as he looked at the glistening lake around them. Lakes would always remind him of his time at the Lake of Rage. Eevee sensed his Trainer blush just slightly as the Evolution Pokemon remembered it as well. It was the place where Mikee had to tell the Coordinator beside him that he fell in love. He still had feelings for Dawn, and going on this journey, he wanted to get closer. Despite their journey together in Johto, he still didn't know much about her.

Mikee wasn't into looks, like most people were, even though Dawn was beautiful. He liked the Coordinator for her personality. She was always happy, despite the setbacks in her life. It was like no matter what happened next, she could always have an upbeat personality. She was completely opposite of him for sure, but still, it was just the many things he admired about her. Dawn looked back at him as she noticed his look and smiled at him.

"Is something wrong, Mikee?" She asked. Mikee turned red slightly and looked forward at the lake they were walking across. He was nervous, thinking of what to ask her. Mikee sighed and began to start up a conversation.

"Dawn…remember the Lake of Rage?" Mikee asked, blushing a bit. Dawn remembered at the instant what he was remembering and turned red herself, pushing her blue hair back. How could she forget? "O-of course. Why?" She asked.

"Well…Dawn, I wanted to ask…if you wanted to check out Nacrene City together once we drop off our Pokemon, you know, just the two of us?" He asked, sounding nervous.

"Are you asking me in a date, Mikee?" She asked, giggling a bit. Mikee wasn't this straight-forward before. He was speechless as Eevee nodded for him. "Of course I will. We really haven't done anything together since we got here to Unova." She told him and pulled out the guidebook that led them around said region. Mikee looked relieved and had one of the biggest smiles. As soon as she reached Nacrene City on her book, they reached the checkpoint, where a tour guide greeted them.

"Welcome to Nacrene City, a Pearl of a Place! Is there anything you would like to know?" The tourist guide asked, seeing the both of them.

"Uh yes, where's the Pokemon Center here and the Gym Leader?" Mikee asked as Dawn looked at the electronic board that displayed the weather conditions.

"That's easy, the Pokemon Center is down the block from the checkpoint. You can't miss it!" The tourist woman told them. Mikee and Dawn nodded and made their way into the brand-new town of Nacrene City. There were a ton of warehouses and the Pokemon Center wasn't too far from where they were. There wasn't that many people bustling about, and things seemed really quiet in the city. As they made their way to the Pokemon Center, the both of them heard a familiar voice. A voice they didn't want to hear for a while by now.

"De-dee? About time you'd arrive here." A familiar brown haired individual told them, as Mikee rolled his eyes. It had to be Kenny of all people for him to find. He was wearing a different outfit this time. He still wore his noticeable green, but it was a pull-over shirt over a white T-shirt, and instead of beige jeans, he wore normal blue ones.

"About time? You were waiting for us?" Mikee asked. Kenny nodded, still not looking at the Trainer.

"I've been here since yesterday. What were you doing, still checking out the sights?" Kenny asked Dawn.

"No, there's a bad group of people going around called Team Plasma, and they want to release everybody's Pokemon!" Dawn told her former Coordinator friend. At this, he seemed a bit…concerned. For a second, Mikee almost thought he cared until he told them, "They're dangerous. You shouldn't be traveling with someone like the former Champion of Johto." Kenny told Dawn.

"Kenny, I've told you a thousand times, I'm not going with you! I'm traveling Unova with Mikee here, and that's final!" Dawn told him.

"But Dawn, you promised me we'd come to Unova together after I defeated Ash back then."

"I didn't promise you anything! You and Ash bet on me without me even asking, like how you normally do with Mikee! I'm not something to be won over by you, Kenny!" Dawn told him and then went to Nurse Joy. Mikee shook his head at Kenny as he followed, Kenny leaving the building. He was mumbling to himself as he left the Center. Dawn looked kind of huffed up as they left the Pokemon Center without their Pokemon. Mikee had to hold in a laugh. She was kind of cute, her cheeks inflated and the way she was walking was like somebody who didn't want to be messed with.

"Dawn, come on. Let's just explore this city while we can. We can't let Kenny ruin our day." Mikee told her, giving a smile. She looked at him for a second and then sighed. They were walking still, past different warehouses as they calmed down.

"I can't believe he was waiting here for me the whole time!" She said as they stopped in front of one.

"He's…dedicated. That's the nice way to put it. Besides, our Pokemon won't be fully recovered for a few hours, so we might as well just check out the town." Mikee told her, looking through the guidebook. It read that the Gym was actually in a museum owned and ran by Lenora. This must have been the person Riu warned him about, the Gym leader who used Normal Pokemon. The both of them went to a café next to the museum.

"Welcome to Café Warehouse, a stylish café in a rural area!" The waitress in the entrance greeted them with a smile. Mikee and Dawn nodded with a thanks as they both went to a table. Before Mikee could even ask what Dawn wanted, something flashed on the TV.

"For all Pokemon Trainers all around the world, this is for you! For the last three years, the Driftveil City's Gym Leader has begun the construction of the stadium for the Pokemon World Tournament, and in a few months, registration for this tournament will begin! Just come to Drifveil City and sign up. All information will be there. Come sign up!" The news cast declared, showing images of a very impressive stadium. There was an insignia of a Pokeball in front of a plant and a golden shield.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun. I wonder what kind of people would participate there?" Dawn asked, wondering.

"It's probably going to host the Pokemon League once the time comes. It's just a local tournament too." Mikee said as he put down his backpack.

"Besides that, have you participated in a lot of other tournaments? You never really told me." Dawn asked.

"Oh yeah, tons. There was just a bunch of local tournaments in cities throughout the regions, but one that I liked back then was the Whirl Cup, where it was an all-water type tournament. All participants used Water type Pokemon in honor of the Legendary Pokemon, Lugia. I barely won that one with my Pokemon." Mikee told her. He remembered back in the day when he was still starting out. The three Pokemon he mainly used was a Mantine, Lanturn, and Cloyster, all in care of his sister Alice back home. He caught quite a number of Pokemon in his time, but his Eevee always remained with him everywhere he went.

"A tournament with all Water types, that sounds like a fantastic idea!" Dawn told him. She looked at the table after saying that. "What about your best Pokemon, other than Eevee?" She asked. He looked to her and smiled.

"You met him already. That'd be my Flygon. He is one of my best Pokemon next to Eevee and my Typholosion." Mikee mentioned, remembering the days he met Dawn when Flygon gave her a lift to Hearthome City. She smiled and nodded, recalling the friendly Mystic Pokemon. Mikee laughed a bit to himself.

"Flygon and I didn't start off on a good foot. When I caught him as a Trapinch, he was always a fighter. He loved to jump and try to chomp on my head and just dig random holes for Trainers to fall into." Mikee told her. Dawn giggled at the thought of a Trapinch latched onto Mikee's head, or if other Trainers stumbled into one of their pits. Mikee got up and went to order their food.

"Mikee, what about your Gym battle? Are you ready for it?" Dawn asked.

"Of course I am! It gives me a chance to use Rufflet in a battle, since Larvesta needs a bit more training. Eevee is ready of course. It's his element to battle." He explained, as the both of them finished their meal. The both of them got up and were checking out the town, but Mikee noticed that she held his arm and remained close to him, enjoying his company. He was slightly red, but liked this closeness and how warm she was. He remained close to her as the both of them were at the Pokemon Center. It was finally time for Mikee's long awaited Gym Battle.

According to the guidebook the Gym was actually the place they were going to check out last, the Nacrene City Museum. Outside, it looked like an ordinary museum, but there was something else about it. As they entered and passed the greeters, both of them stared up at a gigantic Dragonite fossil, assembled in the center. Standing in front of it was the woman herself, Lenora. She was chatting with another individual on something. As soon as the other researcher left, she noticed Mikee and Dawn.

"Welcome to the Nacrene Museum! Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked as they walked to her.

"Yes, Lenora, you're the Gym Leader, right?" Mikee asked, reassuring that he was challenging the right person.

"Yes, I'm the Gym Leader of Nacrene City. Follow me, I'll show you to the Arena." She said as they were following her. She sounded…unsure of something as they were going into a nicely-kept library. Over one of the bookshelves, there was a hidden staircase, where they went down.

"Your name is? You haven't introduced yourself yet." Lenora asked.

"Oh, I'm Mikee, Mikee Aeros." Mikee introduced and looked over to Dawn.

"My name is Dawn Berlitz, and I'm a Pokemon Coordinator from Sinnoh." Dawn followed.

"Ah, a Coordinator. You're a Trainer who participates in those Pokemon Contests I hear about in Sinnoh, and you were the former Johto Champion, right?" Lenora asked, getting a sigh from Mikee. Before he could answer back, they arrived at an underground Pokemon Battle Arena which lit up upon their entrance. There were bleachers and everything.

"Well Mikee, I accept your challenge. My Gym rules are a 2 Vs 2, substitutions are allowed for you." Lenora said as she stepped on her side of the arena. Mikee nodded, remembering the usual Pokemon League rules. Dawn sat herself on one of the bleachers as one of the researchers came up to the Judge's stand.

"Let's see how good you are in battle! Herdier, it's time for battle!" Lenora called out. That was when a version of a Lillipup came out, only it had darker fur on its back and it was bigger. Dawn took out her Pokedex to identify it. _Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokemon and the evolution of Lillipup. It loyally follows its Trainer's commands. For ages, they have helped Trainers raise Pokemon._

"Good, let's go, Rufflet!" Mikee called out as his Eaglet Pokemon came out, ready to battle.

"You can have the first move. Let's see what you're capable of!" Lenora declared.

"Gladly! Rufflet, let's start off with Air Cutter!" Mikee commanded. Rufflet flapped its wings as it jumped up, flapping to release air slashes straight at Herdier. The Loyal Dog Pokemon took the attacks head-on, making a small explosion. Herdier shook off the smoke and growled, showing that it wasn't any ordinary Herdier.

"Herdier, Thunder Fang!" Lenora commanded. Herdier dashed toward Rufflet and leapt up at it, showing off some great jumping skills. From its fangs came a streak of lighting and it was aimed to Rufflet.

"Rufflet, dodge and follow up with Aerial Ace!" Mikee ordered. Just as he said, Rufflet lowered to the ground and dived at Herdier, making direct contact with Lenora's Pokemon. Herdier skidded back a bit as Rufflet landed on the ground.

"Herdier, Take-Down, go!" Lenora declared as Herdier did so, ramming right into Rufflet hard. The Eaglett Pokemon returned the favor with a Fury Attack, repeatedly pecking at Herdier. It shoved Rufflet off as it was knocked off balance.

"Herdier, Take-Down, again!" Lenora declared as the Loyal Dog Pokemon rushed and rammed Rufflet hard, knocking it for a loop. Rufflet tried standing up, and it did so, but Rufflet was slightly dizzy from the attack. "Finish this with Thunder Fang!" Lenora told the Loyal Dog Pokemon to finish it. The Thunder Fang hit Rufflet directly as the Eaglet Pokemon was already out on the first few minutes of the battle.

"Rufflet is unable to battle! Herdier is the victor!" The judge declared.

"Not bad. I've underestimated you, Lenora. You're much stronger than I expected." Mikee said as he withdrew his injured Pokemon and looked at the Gym Leader. This really was an exciting battle as Eevee looked determined for this battle. It was among its element too.

"You should never underestimate your opponent in a Pokemon battle, no matter who it is. If you do that, then the battle is already over." Lenora told him in a stern voice. Eevee leaped from Mikee's shoulder, glaring at Herdier. Dawn watched with anticipation. This was Mikee's strongest Pokemon who's greatest feat was taking down Cynthia's Garchomp.

"Let's go! Eevee, Trump Card!" Mikee declared. Eevee stood its ground and fired off the attack, which hit Herdier head-on. The Loyal Dog Pokemon shook off the damage the attack caused, but it stumbled a bit.

"Herdier, use Bite! Go!" Lenora commanded. Herdier nodded and rushed towards Eevee, who was dodging the Loyal Dog's lunges.

"Iron Tail, now!" Mikee ordered. Eevee spun quickly and whacked Herdier hard with the Steel type attack which knocked out Herdier on the first impact.

"Herdier is unable to battle! Eevee is the victor!" The judge declared as Lenora returned her Loyal Dog Pokemon, expecting the outcome.

"Let's go, Watchog!" Lenora called out as a Watchog appeared on the field, its yellow eyes glaring right at the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee looked determined as it made a battle stance, its tail raised in the air. Mikee was determined too. This Watchog looked experienced and had a certain feeling about it. Dawn noticed it too as both Normal types were staring each other down.

"We'll start things off! Eevee, Trump Card!" Mikee declared.

"Watchog, counter with Thunderbolt!" Lenora commanded as Watchog glowed and fired off the stream of electricity to counter the Trump Card. The field was filled with glitter of red and yellow.

"Eevee, move in, now!" Mikee commanded as Eevee dashed forward, dashing in different directions in an attempt to confuse the Lookout Pokemon, but it didn't seem to even phase Watchog.

"Watchog, you get moving too! Get in close!" Lenora told her Watchog as the Lookout Pokemon started to move at a faster speed as it surprised Eevee.

"Low Kick, Watchog!" Lenora commaned as Watchog spun and kicked Eevee hard, slamming it against the wall. After shaking it off, Eevee stood its ground, but Watchog was up close again, displaying great speed.

"Whoa! That Watchog is fast!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Confuse Ray, Watchog!" Lenora declared. The Lookout Pokemon's eyes glowed an eerie red as Eevee's started to glow the same color as Eevee started to dash around the field.

"Eevee, snap out of it!" Mikee called out, but the Evolution Pokemon continued to be confused. Dawn held her hand to her chest as Watchog stepped in front of Eevee once more.

"Time to end this battle. Watchog, Thunderbolt!" Lenora commanded as the Lookout Pokemon electrocuted the Evolution Pokemon hard, making Eevee yell out in pain. Mikee's eyes widened as Eevee collapsed on the ground, knocked out.

"Eevee is unable to battle! Watchog is the winner! The victory goes to the Gym Leader, Lenora!" The judge declared. Mikee and Dawn ran over to Eevee, who woke back up. Lenora returned her Lookout Pokemon as she saw Mikee get up with his partner Pokemon.

"I could see the bond between you and your Eevee, but your main problem is underestimating your opponent. You may have held the title of Champion, but you cannot win by pure strength alone." Lenora said and looked to Dawn. "Take a lesson or two from Dawn. Coordinators have a very unique style that Trainers like yourself could use in battles."

"Thank you, Lenora. I'll come back after I train some more." Mikee thanked and bowed his head. Inside, he felt disappointed, but now it gave him a good reason to train even harder. Eevee looked at Lenora too, despite the Evolution Pokemon being exhausted and nodded, looking quite ready to have a rematch. Dawn looked to her best friend as they left the Gym. She was sad that he didn't win, but now she could show Mikee some Contest moves that he didn't see in Johto.

It was time for some serious training now.

* * *

**My Arceus, this took forever. So many mess-ups and how I wanted this chapter to turn out, but I finally got it done. From here on out, it's going to be so much easier for everyone. This story is also going to be my main focus since now, a new Gen is coming out, and I think I might do a story on that, who knows. **

**So, I thank everyone who has been following me and being ever so patient for this. **

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	9. A Fluffy Moment in the Forest

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been forever since I wrote this last time. It's been a long story, and my laptop broke, so I'm writing this story in school. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Unova Journeys**

**Chapter 8**

**A Fluffy Moment In the Forest**

* * *

The Emergency Room light faded, signaling the recovery process was complete. Mikee and Dawn both stood up as Nurse Joy returned with Eevee and Mikee's other Pokemon. "Okay, your Pokemon are fully recovered!" The nurse told Mikee as Eevee yelped out in joy, leaping into Mikee's arms, happy as can be. The male Trainer held Eevee close, his eyes closed as well. "Eevee, I'm sorry we lost that Gym battle, buddy. I promise, next time we'll win for sure." Mikee promised his trusted Evolution Pokemon.

"Mikee, you'll win, I'm sure of it! No need to worry, right?" Dawn reassured, trying to cheer up her friend. He nodded to her with a confident smile. "We just need to train, that's all. I figure Rufflet could work on his speed while Eevee can work on watching fast moving Pokemon. Her Herdier was strong and that Watchog was extremely fast, so we'd work on that much at least." Mikee told the Coordinator. He also thought of what Lenora told him before they left, take some lessons from Dawn. Sure, Coordinators had a different style, but if Dawn trained with him, Mikee and his Pokemon could learn something.

"You know, if you go to the West Gate and go a little ways from there, you'll find Pinwheel Forest. I see Trainers go train there all the time since the majority of Pokemon there are Bug types." Nurse Joy suggested as Dawn shuddered a bit at the thought of wild Bug Pokemon. Ever since she was attacked by Ariados, she started to not really like them. Mikee's hand touched her shoulder gently as she looked at his smiling face. "Don't worry, Dawn. I'm sure there aren't any Ariados in this region. There are probably Pokemon like Larvesta in the forest. Besides, Eevee and I will protect you in case anything decides to confront us." Mikee brought up. The Coordinator relaxed and nodded as the pair left the Pokemon Center and went for mentioned West Gate. As it came up, it was a really dense forest with huge trees. Trainers were coming out of the forest holding what seemed to be poisoned Pokemon as they glowed purple and cried out. Mikee and Dawn took a glance at each other as they started walking into the forest, Dawn getting closer to her friend. Despite the outer appearance, it looked like a serene forest. The trees were still massive but sunlight poured down from the branches, giving off a peaceful glow. Both Trainers looked amazed at the sights now instead of the frightening first appearance the forest had before. "Whoa, it's nice here. At the very least, the both of us could chill and have lunch before heading back." Mikee asked. The Coordinator nodded as she looked up at all the beautiful sights. Moneky Pokemon were jumping from tree to tree, chattering about and not even paying attention to the two humans. She was about to pull out her Pokedex when one of her Pokeballs opened up suddenly. Mikee stopped walking and saw that it was her Petilil, bouncing about happily. Dawn snickered a bit as she knelt down to the Bulb Pokemon. "Petilil, is something wrong?" She asked. Mikee took out his own Pokedex and looked up something. "Hmm, this is Petilil's habitat, the Pokedex says so anyway." Mikee said as they were walking along, Eevee and Piplup walking with the Bulb Pokemon, all of them having fun with each other. Mikee saw this as he was looking for a clearing they could relax in. At least with a good clearing, he could get some training with Dawn, if he was to learn something from the Coordinator.

* * *

"…Hydro Cannon, Empoleon!" Timburr, Rock Throw!" Both of them heard a voice give out orders as a battle was going on nearby. Both Trainers ran to see the voice coming from Kenny of all people, but he was in a battle, and at the end of one to be frank as his opposing Trainer returned two knocked-out Pokemon and running. The male Coordinator had his Empoleon and a new Pokemon which held a long wooden plank. "K-Kenny? You're still here?" Dawn asked as they came to the opening. Kenny looked to her as his eyes glowed a bit. "Oh, Dawn! You saw that battle?" He asked.

"No, we just heard it. You're battling others now?" Mikee told him. Kenny nodded as he was going to his backpack. "Yeah, I have been. Haven't you heard?" He asked, mainly to Dawn and being rudely oblivious to the male Trainer.

"Heard what?" Mikee asked again. That was when he looked over to Mikee sternly. "Sorry, these are two Coordinators talking. We don't need a _former_ Champion interrupting." Kenny told him.

"Why I outta-" Mikee snapped as he took out Rufflet's Pokeballs until Dawn stopped him, putting an arm in front of him.

"Know about what, Kenny?" She asked as Kenny was looking through his backpack. He seemed intent on searching for something. "There's going to be a Contest, a Pokemon Contest in Castelia City!" He answered as Dawn's eyes widened.

"…A Contest?" She asked as Kenny pulled out a poster. It clearly read:

"Pokemon Contest! An unofficial Pokemon Contest will be sponsored here by the Gym Leader, Burgh! All Trainers who want to participate in a Sinnoh hit may do so! Experienced Coordinators are welcome! The winners of the Contests between experienced Coordinators and new Trainers will both receive a rare set of elemental gems, courtesy of the excavations at the ruins!"

Dawn couldn't believe it or this poster at all. A Contest in Unova? _Your Contest Pokemon do not have the strength to take on other Pokemon of its own level. Your 'Contests' hold back your Pokemon from their true potiental._ She remembered N telling her that when they battled as her expression saddened a bit. "T-that's great…" She managed to say, Piplup sensing the shift in mood. Kenny looked confused as Mikee remembered also, his fists clenched at the thought. "What's wrong? I thought you of all people would be excited for something like this!" Kenny stated, putting the poster away. He didn't know that N scared Dawn before this. The female Coordinator just had a lot on her mind since the incident.

"Kenny, just stay out of it, all right?" Mikee warned as he was beginning to get really irritated with this guy. The male Coordinator now looked at Mikee as he looked fed up with him, getting up as his Empoleon and new Pokemon looked defensive. "You know, you're starting to really bug me. Dawn doesn't need some has-bin like you talking for herself. I was asking Dawn, who if I remember correctly, she can speak for herself." He rudely told him, his Empoleon coming straight to his defense. Eevee jumped down from Mikee's shoulder as he growled at the Emperor Pokemon, defending his Trainer. "You asking for a battle? Eevee and I can wipe the floor with you in a matter of minutes." Mikee threated, the Evolution Pokemon yipping at the male Coordinator and Empoleon.

"Nah, I got training to do still. If you've noticed, Coordinators and Trainers are different. Unlike you who just focus on strength, Dawn and I focus on bringing out the Pokemon's true beauty." Kenny told him, which got a slight reaction from Dawn as he returned his Empoleon and new Pokemon. After picking up his backpack, he looked to Mikee again as the male Coordinator started walking off. "If you really want to challenge me, try to beat me at a Contest. I'll see you at Castelia City." Kenny said, leaving them to the clearing as Mikee scoffed, his Eevee calming down. Dawn sat down as he did too, the clearing being a nice place to train at the very least. His training could wait a little longer though, as Dawn had a sad expression on her face. He sat next to her, Piplup and Petilil looking worried for the Coordinator. "…I'm fine, Mikee, really. I'm just…thinking." Dawn told him, her hands on her knees and her face not even looking at his. She didn't want him to see her like this.

"You're thinking about that N guy, aren't you?" Mikee asked, Dawn tightened the grip on her knees, giving him the answer. She looked to Mikee for a second as her glance went back to her Pokemon, the thoughts of his words crossing her mind again. "It's obvious, isn't it?" Dawn asked in guilt.

"Dawn, it's okay to be angry at something, especially on something as serious as what N did to you and Piplup." Mikee said to her as the blue-haired Coordinator leaned on his shoulder, the both of them looking at their Pokemon. She let out a sigh as Mikee started talking again. "Dawn, are you going to enter that Contest in Castelia City?" Mikee asked as Dawn let out another sigh as she was trying to say something.

"I do…but it's just…hard. Am I really holding my Pokemon back? You saw how Piplup handled that Purrloin. Poor Piplup didn't stand a chance against something like that-" Dawn answered until Mikee held her hand, which got her to stop her sentence.

"Dawn, you're a Pokemon Coordinator. Remember what you told me about being a Coordinator back in Johto? You aim to bring out a Pokemon's true beauty, not its strength. It was your dream to become a Top Coordinator, just like your mother who still has a Glameow and an Umbreon to this day, and you're going to let some guy tell you otherwise? When I watched your Contests in Johto, you and your Pokemon were having so much fun, and in the end, isn't that what truly matters? You care deeply about your Pokemon and work with them to bring out the best in them. Heck, there are new things I've learned from watching your Contests and what I could apply to my own battle style." Mikee told her as Dawn looked to him, listening to every word he said.

"…You really think that way about me?" Dawn asked. A smile came across Mikee's face as he turned a bit red. "W-well, of course. Your moves even beat me our first battle, remember that." He answered as his gaze went to his hand holding her hand, letting go. Dawn's face was turning red too as she pushed back her blue hair.

"Mikee…thanks." The Coordinator thanked as she looked to the male Trainer, her gaze looking to the side, as if she was nervous about something. Before Mikee could even answer back, Dawn leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, the sudden gesture shocking, but he was kissing back. Eevee and Piplup noticed this and looked to each other, giving off little smiles as the two Trainers held their kiss for a few seconds before they seperated, both of them still shocked. Dawn was blushing madly as Mikee was too, neither of them having anything to say. "W-wow…" Mikee commented, the only words coming out of his mouth.

"W-well, I…wanted to repay you after everything I've done…you know, back in J-Johto." She started saying as Mikee interrupted again, looking to her as he was still blushing a bit.

"Dawn, that was the past, almost more than a year ago." Mikee said as Dawn shook her head, intent on making her point.

"N-no, it's not easy, what you w-went through after the Lake of Rage. When I found out that-" She said as the thoughts of her former friend brought back memories. After clearing her throat and looking to the ground, she continued. "A-After I found out…that Ash liked another girl, I was devastated. It…made me think of what happened at the lake, when I told you that I liked Ash. You acted so different, but-" Dawn said as she noticed Mikee looking at the ground this time with a serious expression on his face. This was what Dawn meant, he didn't tell anyone how he felt or what was bothering him. Deciding to stop at this point, she got up, letting go of Mikee's hand as she looked to Piplup and Petilil. Both the Penguin Pokemon and the Bulb Pokemon got up in response as she looked to him.

* * *

"Come on, we have to train, remember? That's the reason we came out here in the first place, right?" Dawn asked. Mikee nodded as he got up too, Eevee, Larvesta, and Rufflet rose up in response to the sound of training. They were finally going to start their training. Maybe Mikee could learn something while battling Dawn.

"I'm going to start with Piplup!" Dawn told Mikee as the Penguin Pokemon stood in front of her, ready for battle.

"And I'm going to begin with Rufflet!" Mikee told Dawn, the Eaglet Pokemon jumping forward and glaring right at the Penguin Pokemon, ready for battle.

"All right, we'll start it off! Rufflet, use Wing Attack, go!" Mikee gave the first command as Rufflet took flight and rushed straight forward at the Penguin Pokemon, going head-first at Piplup, who dodged it swiftly by jumping out of the way. Rufflet continued its barrage of attacks, but Piplup was too swift for the Eaglet Pokemon. "Now Piplup, BubbleBeam!" Dawn commanded as Piplup retaliated back by firing off a quick flurry of bubbles, hitting Rufflet directly.

"Hey, Rufflet, hang in there and use Air Slash!" Mikee commanded as the Eaglet Pokemon flapped up and threw the attack right at Piplup which scored a direct hit. The Penguin Pokemon shook off the pain as it stood proudly at Rufflet, showing that the attack hardly did anything. Mikee had a smirk on his face as Eevee looked happy. He also noticed that Dawn was smiling slightly as well as if she was having some fun. He hoped that through their battling would hopefully give her a new idea on Pokemon Contests. He could only assume at what she was thinking from what happened with N.

"Piplup, use…huh?" Dawn was about to command when something above Mikee took her attention as Mikee looked up as well. There was a soft breeze blowing through and white puffs were floating above their battle as they were all floating away. One of the puffs took a look at Mikee as it dived straight down towards the Trainer and rammed right into his face, knocking Mikee off his feet. "Oof!" He yelled out as Dawn flinched, running over to her friend. Eevee and Rufflet ran over to assist the trainer, both Pokemon were ready to attack when the white puff ball turned around quickly and let out several puffs of white, jumping up into the air. "What the heck is that?" Dawn asked as Mikee quickly rose back up and pulled out his Pokedex. **Cottonee, the Cotton Puff Pokemon. When attacked, it escapes by shooting cotton from its body. The cotton serves as a decoy to distract the attacker.** The Pokedex read out loud.

"A Cottonee, that's pretty cool, the Pokedex lists this guy a Grass type! I could catch this little guy!" Mikee said out loud as he looked to his Larvesta, who was eager to battle. Sparks started to come from the tips of his horns. The Torch Pokemon really wanted to battle. Cottonee looked like it wanted to battle too. The Cotton Puff Pokemon was taking a glance over to Dawn's Petilil, who was still looking at the new Grass type that came from the air.

"Larvesta, let's go! You ready?" Mikee asked his Torch Pokemon. Larvesta nodded in response as flares sprouted from its horns. The Cotton Puff Pokemon stopped staring at Petilil and glared right at its opponent. This battle was going to begin.

"Larvesta, Ember!" Mikee started off as Larvesta instead ran forward with Flame Charge, which surprised Mikee as the attacked missed, Cottonee being really agile. Larvesta stopped in its tracks and attacking again with Flame Charge, it still gaining momentum. "Larvetsa, calm down and use Ember!" Mikee commanded again as Larvesta stopped again, looking to Cottonee and obeying its order as the attack hit right on target, Cottonee taking major damage as the Cotton Puff Pokemon fell down to the ground. Cottonee jumped back up and started using Razor Leaf. The Torch Pokemon took the hits head on as each hit actually pushed the Pokemon back despite it being ineffective against its Fire/Bug typing. "Razor Leaf, huh? That's going to render String Shot useless. All right, Larvesta, Flame Charge!" Mikee commanded as Larvesta rushed at Cottonee even faster this time, but the wild Pokemon seemed to have expected it as the white puffs came out. This was Cotton Spore as it was effective enough, stopping Larvesta as it made a distraction. A green energy fired from Cottonee as the energy hit Larvesta, the attack being Mega Drain.

"Larvesta, get out of there and use Ember again!" Mikee commanded as the Torch Pokemon listened and dashed out of the way which stopped the Mega Drain and distracted Cottonee. "Hurry, Larvesta, Flame Charge, now!" Mikee yelled as Larvesta stopped immediately and turned to face directly at the Wild Pokemon as the Torch Pokemon rushed in, landing a solid hit in the form of a fiery tackle as Cottonee slammed into a tree trunk.

"Catch it, Mikee!" Dawn called out as Mikee searched his pocket, pulling out the Pokeball. Mikee tossed it right at the Cottonee as the Pokeball opened up and the red flash took in Cottonee as the capture device landed on the dirt, rumbling around. Both Trainers stared at the rumbling Pokeball as it dinged after rumbling around a bit. Dawn's face brightened as Mikee picked up his new Pokemon partner.

"Awesome, I got us a new partner!" Mikee declared as Eevee, Rufflet, and Larvesta all cheered at this, Dawn smiling. Mikee was catching Pokemon pretty quickly in the short time they've spent in Unova. It was good to see him happy and almost forgetting the moment they had earlier, but she couldn't forget.

* * *

**WELL, I sorta lied a bit about writing this thing in school. I finally finished the rest of this back home months later. I know it's a shorter chapter than usual, but next time, It's a rematch against the Gym Leader, and some surprises coming up. ^^**

**Now, just saying real quick, about the FCs/OCs, like I said before, I did like a couple and looking through them again after so long, I wanted to use a few. Now, I said using a few, I won't be using all the OCs, mainly because I don't want to use OCs that people throw in and not even read the story. It feels so cruel, so the person wouldn't deserve it. Now, back to writing the other 10 fics I have.**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


End file.
